Blaine & Kurt
by Rose1404
Summary: McKinley et Dalton, deux lycée, deux Chorales: Les New Directions et les Warblers qui se détestent mais quand deux de leurs membres tombent amoureux et se lancent dans un amour interdit. Que va t-il se passer? Pourront t-il s'aimer. Est-ce que leurs amour peuvent durer quand leur chorale se haïssent? Basé sur 'Roméo & Juliette'. Désolé si mon résumé est nul. ;p
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

McKinley et Dalton étaient deux lycées très semblables. Les deux lycées avaient parmi eux, les chorales les plus talentueuses dans l'état de l'Ohio. Pourtant, ils avaient une longue rancune et une haine les uns contre les autres. Dans ces deux écoles, il y avait deux amants. Certes, leur amour ne pourrait jamais survivre; Ils provenaient d'écoles rivales. Peut-être que leurs morts réparaient les relations toxiques entre McKinley et Dalton?

* * *

Le Lima Bean était bondé de gens ce jour-là après l'école. Les adultes commencèrent également à quitter le travail et visitèrent le café pour leur café de l'après-midi. Les ados occupaient plusieurs des tables à l'arrière: des bavardages, des tasses à café ou des boissons gazeuses, et certains se livraient à des manifestations publiques sérieuses d'affection.

Puck et Artie entrèrent ... Enfin, Artie, lui, bien sûr, roulait ... et prirent une table au milieu.

"Tout ce que je dis, Artie, c'est s'ils font une chose, _une chose_ ," Puck fit une pause pour l'effet "Pour me mettre hors de moi. Je jure que je vais riposter cette fois. Je suis fatigué de toujours me retirer. J'ai les poings, je dois les mettre sur tous leurs visages."

"Puck, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Nous les détestons et ils nous détestent. Nous le savons tous. Il n'est pas nécessaire de faire plus de problèmes que ce qu'ils sont déjà," répondit Artie.

"Si je vois même l'un d' _entre eux_ dans les rues, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir assez longtemps pour marcher. Et plus les dames adorent un bon combattant." Puck pris sa main, l'a lécha et l'a glissa dans sa crête.

"Heu, tu pourrais ne pas avoir à attendre longtemps pour ce combat," Artie fit signe à la porte.

Deux Warblers aux noms de Wes et David entrèrent. Ils portaient toujours leur uniforme scolaire, comme si ils paradaient qu'ils vont dans une école privée et que tous ceux qui n'y était pas n'étaient pas digne de leur temps.

"Artie, retiens-moi, d'accord?" Puck se leva à la vue. Wes et David remarquèrent Puck et Artie; Le regard des garçons Warblers était trop condescendant aux goût de Puck. C'était probablement cet uniforme horrible qu'ils portaient qui augmentait leur prestige, aux yeux de Puck.

"Puck, comment suis-je censé te retenir?" siffla Artie. "Tu n'as pas besoin de commencer un combat! Pas ici!"

"D'accord, d'accord, t'as raison. Nous allons les laisser commencer un combat d'abord. Ensuite, ça ressemblera comme si nous nous défendions simplement."

"Je vais les regarder et les laisser réagir comme ils le souhaitent. J'espère que ça les provoquera assez." Artie lança un regard noir à Wes et David. Il voulait brûler des trous dans leur uniforme préppy. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de filles prétendent 'aimer un homme en uniforme.' Ça rendait Artie malade.

"Hé, quel est ton problème, tête de rayures?" David lui jeta un regard de dégoût.

"Je suis juste en train de rêvasser. T'as un problème avec ça?" dit Puck.

"On dirait que vous nous regardez," dit David.

"Non, je regarde, mais pas toi," rétorqua Puck.

"Est-ce que vous essayez de commencer un combat?" interrogea Artie.

"Un combat? Non, bien sûr que non." Wes ne semblait pas très sincère.

"Mais, si vous voulez vous battre, je ne vous arrêterai pas." Puck semblait dire 'amenez-vous', il est assis dans sa chaise, affalé à l'angle et les bras croisés.

Jeff entra dans le Lima Bean. Il vit le dos des blazers de Wes et David et se promena pour les saluer. Il n'avait que cinq minutes de retard à partir du moment où ils avaient convenu de se rencontrer; Il était content qu'ils l'aient attendu jusqu'à la table.

"Allez-y, battez-moi," Puck les provoqua encore plus.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de David sembla se casser. Il saisit Puck sur la table par la chemise et le jeta au sol. Puck fut au-dessus de David en représailles en quelques secondes. Les deux garçons se frappèrent et se griffèrent en quelques minutes. Artie crut entendre la déchirure de cravate de David quand Puck a atteint son cou. Artie sourit à la pensée en roulant son fauteuil roulant sur les pieds de Wes.

Wes n'était pas sur le point de laisser un estropié le battre dans un combat de poing, c'est sûr. Il saisit les bras d'Artie alors que celui-ci jetait coup de poing après coup de poing à Wes. Pour être en fauteuil roulant, Artie savait toujours se défendre.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jeff couru vers le désordre enroulé des garçons et essaya de pousser les gens. Il leva les mains entre les deux côtés après avoir finalement arrêté le combat. "On s'arrête!" Il dû retirer Wes et David une deuxième fois. "Ils n'en valent pas la peine," déclara Jeff à Wes et David.

Finn semblait apparaître de nul part. Il doit avoir regardé le combat silencieusement dans une autre partie du café. Avec toutes les tables, les chaises, les gens et les faux feuillage, il y avait beaucoup d'endroits pour passer inaperçus.

"Quoi? Vous avez commencé un combat avec ces personnes sans valeur?" Finn avait l'air déçu de Puck et Artie, mais il vit ça comme une occasion d'antagoniser les garçons Dalton. "Eh bien, ne sois pas lâche, Jeff. Bats toi," ricana Finn avec un regard sombre dans ses yeux.

Jeff n'avait pas peur de Finn, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, il souhaitait qu'il soit d'environ quinze centimètres plus grand pour avoir au moins une chance contre lui.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Finn. Soit tu ne te bats pas, mais quelque chose d'utile avec tes mains et aide-moi à arrêté ce combat," répondit Jeff, essayant de son mieux pour paraître intimidant.

"Tout comme je l'ai soupçonné. Les Warblers ne sont que des froussards. Sans valeur. Arrogants. Lâches." Finn crachait pratiquement chaque mot.

Sue Sylvester venait juste prendre son café de l'après-midi après une longue journée fatigante. Elle pensait à ses ex-Cheerleaders. Elles avaient l'air si heureux sans cheerleading, mais elle savait profondément qu'elles voulaient revenir. Quand exactement, elle ne savait pas, mais elle serait prête quand on s'excuserait. Elle laissa pratiquement tomber son café alors qu'elle se détournait du comptoir à la vue devant elle. Un garçon en uniforme essayait de retenir les autres garçons dans un uniforme similaire tout en regardant un garçon plus grand que lui. Un regard plus attentif lui dit que c'était Finn et qu'il se tenait devant Puck qui frottait son œil noir, et Artie qui se frottait le coude gauche. Il y avait évidemment des conflits qui venaient de se produire.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?" aboya t-elle. Ses yeux s'élargissent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qui s'était passé: "C'est la troisième fois que vous vous battez ici et je suis fatigué de toujours vous séparez. Vous pensez qu'être adolescent est difficile? ESSAYEZ DE CONTRÔLÉ VOS HORMONES DÉCHAÎNÉ. Vous serez expulsé de McKinley si ça se produit de nouveau. Sue souligna Finn, Puck et Artie. "Et pour vous les garçons -" Elle souligna Wes, David et Jeff, "- Je ne peux pas vous expulser, mais je suis sûr de savoir comment je peux rendre vos vies misérables." Et avec ça, Sue partit après avoir d'abord pointé deux doigts sur ses yeux, puis les montrés à tous les garçons devant elle.

Finn donna un dernier regard aux Warblers alors qu'il piétina avec Puck et Artie.

David retourna son regard tout aussi bien lorsqu'il se tourna vers les Warblers restants. "Hé, avez-vous vu Blaine dernièrement?"

"Je l'ai vu marcher sur le chemin à l'extérieur du grand hall. Mais je pense qu'il m'a vu et s'est cacher avant de que je puisse le rejoindre. J'ai vu où il est allé dans les bois, mais je pensais qu'il voulait être seul" répondit Jeff.

"Je pense que je l'ai entendu pleurer derrière sa porte de dortoir fermé. Mais il ne le montre jamais en classe ou quand il descend pour les repas. Le fait qu'il mange est bon," déclara Wes.

"Pourquoi agit-il de cette façon?" demanda Jeff.

"Je ne sais pas. Il ne me parle plus."

"Eh bien, t'as essayé de lui parler?"

"J'ai essayé, et David et beaucoup d'autres amis de Blaine. Il se maintient toujours. Il a toujours mis en bouteille ses émotions depuis que je le connais. Nous devrons attendre qu'il soit prêt à parler. Mais je suis d'accord, si nous pouvions découvrir pourquoi il est triste, nous pourrions probablement l'aider.

Les trois Warblers étaient perdu dans leurs pensée jusqu'à ce que nul autre que Blaine n'entre dans le Lima Bean. Il avait l'air très pointu - pas un cheveu était hors de place alors qu'il fredonnait tranquillement.

"Regardez, il est là," remarqua David. "Hé, Blaine," dit-il, lorsque Blaine était à portée de voix.

"Oh, hey les gars," dit Blaine. Wes et Jeff se regardèrent en entendant la tristesse de sa voix.

"Blaine, nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi. Que se passe t-il?" Jeff leur fit signe de s'asseoir à une table.

Blaine avait l'air de rester silencieux comme jamais, mais il devait reconsidérer cette décision. Il a dit: "Autrement dit ... Je suis amoureux."

"Pourquoi est-ce quelque chose de triste?" demanda Wes.

"Parce que ... Il ne sait même pas que j'existe. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra pas m'aimer parce qu'il n'a pas encore fait son coming out encore. Je veux dire, je l'ai fait et j'en suis fier, mais il ne l'est pas et -" Blaine jeta sa tête et ses bras sur la table de façon spectaculaire avec un grand soupir. Il dit quelque chose, mais c'était étouffé.

"Tu peux répété?" Demanda David.

"Vous vous moquez, n'est-ce pas?" Blaine s'assit, désespérée.

"Non! Bien sûr que non, Blaine. Ça nous bouleverses de te voir si triste."

"Je suis déjà bouleversé et vous sentir désolé pour moi, s'ajoute à ma tristesse," déclara Blaine.

"Eh bien, peux-tu nous dire son nom au moins?" dit Wes avec impatience.

"Jeremiah," chuchota Blaine.

"Ne te bat toi-même à propos de lui." Jeff tapota doucement le bras de Blaine. "J'ai une idée qui le fera tomber sur les talons pour toi." sourit Jeff, un soupçon de malice dans ses yeux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

"Donc, tu vois si nous font semblant d'être ensemble, personne ne saura que nous sommes gay." Santana Lopez était assise sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, regardant Karofsky dans l'expectative.

Karofsky le considéra tout en regardant la brune. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Elle est, après tout, très trompeuse et ambitieuse pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Il dit: "Et si je dis non?"

"Alors, je le raconterai à tout le monde et là, crois moi, et ta vie sera terminée." Santana prit une gorgée de son café. "Lesbienne ou pas, je reste toujours une pétasse." Elle donna une inclinaison de la tête rapide et un sourire en coin, comme pour dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de refuser cette offre. Elle regarda son téléphone. Il était d'un rouge profond; Il aurait pu appartenir au diable lui-même. "Merde, je dois y aller. Fait-moi savoir ce que tu décides." Elle leva les sourcils et regarda Karofsky avant de se tourner et de sortir du café, ses cheveux bruissement derrière elle.

Est-ce qu'il veut que les gens sachent sur lui et Kurt? Eh bien, pas encore. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait une façon qu'il y avait une façon pour lui de laisser Kurt savoir qu'il voulait quelque chose avec lui sans que quelqu'un sachent ...

* * *

"Brittany, si tu pouvais juste compter combien de personnes viennent et mettre un chèque s'ils ont payé, ce serait génial." Quinn remis à Brittany une grande pile d'enveloppes et de papiers. Normalement, elle aurait demandé à Rachel de faire ça pour elle, mais Brittany l'interrogeait constamment pour aider. Quinn ne savait pas si elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Brittany pourrait trouver des moyens de rendre les tâches plus faciles difficiles. Brittany s'assit à une table tandis que Quinn ordonna deux cafés.

Jeff et Blaine entrèrent dans le café avec Jeff en train de parler de son plan pour que Jeremiah remarque Blaine quand il vit une cheerleader blonde assise à une table avec une pile d'enveloppes. Elle avait l'air désespérément confuse alors qu'elle les mélangeaient, faisant des marques sur une autre feuille de papier. Jeff savait qu'il reconnaissait l'uniforme. Son ventre se tordit quand il compris qu'elle était de McKinley. Ne voulant pas commencer un autre combat, il tira rapidement Blaine avec lui derrière un faux arbre, quelque peu près de la table. Ils pouvaient entendre la jeune fille fredonner silencieusement pendant qu'elle travaillait.

"Jeff, que vas-tu-?"

"SHH!" Jeff fit signe à la pom-pom girl à la table en silence quand une autre blonde l'a rejointe.

Quinn s'assit de Brittany, posant une tasse de café devant elle. Quinn écrivait furieusement sur un bloc-notes, faisant une liste de décorations qui seraient tout à fait essentiel.

"Brittany, combien coûterait une bande décente?" Demanda Quinn, le regrettant presque alors que Brittany répondit.

"Ooh, les Flipping Dolphins sont incroyables. J'ai toutes leurs chansons." Brittany hocha la tête, fière d'elle-même.

"Nous ne leurs proposerons pas d'effectuer lors de leur retour. C'est comme le jour le plus important de l'année, en plus du bal."

Jeff et Blaine se regardèrent et continuèrent à regarder.

Brittany avait l'air légèrement blessé, mais elle recommença rapidement à fredonner.

"Quinn, qui est Jerrymeah?"

Quinn regarda la feuille devant Brittany et soupira. "Il est prononcé Jer-EH-MY-ah. Et il vient d'une autre école. Il a un ami qui va à McKinley ou quelque chose."

Blaine prit un grand souffle à la mention de son nom. Jeff lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

Quinn commença à s'énerver. Elle fit une note sur son bloc-notes pour obtenir des masques supplémentaires si les idiots ne savaient pas ce que signifie 'masquerade'.

"Mon masque va être génial," se vanta Brittany. "Il est tout brillant et va avec ma robe." Elle hocha la tête, fière d'elle-même.

"C'est sympa, Brittany," déclara Quinn. Elle griffonna une autre note.

Jeff fit signe à la porte avec sa tête et commença à marcher vers elle, demi-accroupi. Blaine le suivi silencieusement et a tout simplement explosé quand ils étaient dehors.

"Jeff Jeff! Jeff!" Blaine bondissait et s'accrochait au bras de Jeff. "Tu sais ce que ça signifie? Je peux aller à la danse à McKinley et voir Jeremiah. C'est parfait."

"Blaine, c'est l'école ennemi. Tu ne pourras pas marcher à travers la porte!"

"Mais cette fille - Brittany ou quelque chose comme ça - disait que c'était une masquerade? Je serai hors de mon uniforme de toute façon, et je peux juste porter un masque. C'est parfait! Personne ne le saura."

"Je ne sais pas, Blaine. Peut-être que ce Jeremiah n'en vaut plus la peine ... Écoute, je viendrai avec toi au cas où quelque chose se passe. Je vais demander à Nick d'aller aussi. Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il était incroyable parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le comparer. Tu verras, à cette soirée, il y aura beaucoup de gens et tu ne penseras plus qu'il est si spécial. Tu ne devrais pas être bouleversé par une seule personne."

Blaine soupira. "Très bien, je vais y aller avec vous. Non pas parce que je pense que tu vas me montrer quelqu'un de mieux. Je veux juste le voir."


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

"Kurt? Kurt! Où es-tu? Kurt?" Rachel Berry était sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Kurt, qui était encombrée de vêtements, à la recherche de lui.

"Je suis là." Un son étouffé provenait du placard. Kurt trébucha avec ses bras pleins de divers chemises et pantalons. Il les laissa tomber avec un soupir sur son lit. Retrouvailles était ce week-end et il n'a toujours pas choisi précisément ce qu'il allait porter. Il a invité Rachel à donner son avis et à l'aider à décider.

"Et ça?" Rachel prit une chemise bleu pâle. Elle était simple, mais pressé proprement et faisait ressortir la turquoise dans les yeux de Kurt. "Tu pourrais l'associer à ça." Elle choisi une paire de pantalons blancs. "Ooh, et ça aurait l'air génial." Rachel posa une veste blanche et un cravate blanche sur le dessus de la chemise.

Kurt considéra cette tenue et acquiesça en approuvant. "J'approuve." sourit-il en allant essayer, prenant des chaussures blanches à mettre avec.

Rachel était assise sur le bord de son lit en faisant basculer légèrement ses jambes. Elle sourit en entendant Kurt fredonner dans la salle de bain.

"Prêt?" Demanda Kurt. "Ferme tes yeux."

"Ils sont fermés," déclara Rachel, "Viens me montrer!" Rachel pouvait à peine contenir son excitation.

"Ouvre."

Rachel cria et sauta du lit. "D'accord, tourne-toi ... C'est ça. Tu es superbe."

"Merci beaucoup de m'aider! Ooh, je vais mettre mon masque." Kurt saisit un masque blanc qui couvrait son front et descendait au bas de son nez. Il avait des plumes délicates placées élégamment autour des bords avec des paillettes d'or à la base de chaque plume.

"Parfait," dit Rachel.

Kurt sourit en mettant ses chaussures et s'assit à côté de Rachel. "Alors, tu y vas avec Finn?" Demanda Kurt.

"Mmhmm. Il me l'a demandé la semaine dernière. Il a mis une note dans mon casier. Je l'a lisais quand il est apparu derrière moi et m'a donné une seule rose. C'était incroyable. Tu y vas avec avec quelqu'un?"

"Moi? Oh, non. Je vais probablement traîner avec Mercedes ou quelque chose."

Rachel eut l'air penaud pour Kurt. "Kurt, tu es vraiment incroyable, tu le sais?"

Kurt se mit à rire légèrement. "Merci," dit-il en lui serrant la main.

"J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable et aussi courageux que toi. Il est là quelque part, Kurt. Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas contre les rendez-vous," Rachel donna à Kurt un coup de coude en plaisantant.

"Honnêtement, Rachel. Je vais bien maintenant."

"Allez, il doit y avoir quelqu'un que tu aimes," Rachel tenta de chatouiller Kurt.

"Hé, pas juste!" rit Kurt en essayant de se défendre.

"Dis-moi!" cria Rachel en prenant un oreiller.

"D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, arrête!" Kurt se mit à rire en se mettant sur le dos. "Sérieusement, Rachel, je n'aime personne. Et je ne prévois pas d'aimer quelqu'un pendant une longue période. D'ailleurs, je suis le seul garçon gay de toute l'école." Il pensa à Karofsky et à comment Kurt était au courant pour lui, mais il ne prévoyait pas de faire son coming out bientôt. Ça déprimait Kurt de savoir qu'il est un peu plus près d'une relation avec Karofsky que quiconque.

"Ils ont laissé les invités venir d'autres écoles. Peut-être que tu rencontreras quelqu'un au bal. On ne sait jamais." Rachel tint le mot 'sait', sa voix augmentait légèrement tandis qu'elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt, battant ses cils avec jouissance. "Juste promet-moi de garder ton esprit ouvert, d'accord?"

Kurt soupira. "D'accord, Rachel. Je te le promets."

"Yes!" Dit Rachel en sautant. "Maintenant, M. Fashionista, je vais avoir besoin de votre approbation sur ma tenue." Elle attrapa sa main et le traîna hors de sa chambre.

"Papa, je vais chez Rachel. Je serai de retour avant le dîner!" cria Kurt alors que Rachel le traîna à la porte.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Blaine, Nick et Jeff entrèrent dans le gymnase du lycée McKinley en costumes et cravates avec des masques correspondants. Blaine était la seule qui avait assorti ses chaussures noires avec un masque noir. Il avait une broderie brillante et noire le long du périmètre.

L'endroit était rempli de personnes intercalés entre des tables rondes, des chaises et des ballons. Il y avait une bande à l'autre bout de la salle de gym, élevé sur une plate-forme légère pour faire une scène. Une chanson particulièrement tapageuse jouait et à peu près chaque personne était sur leurs pieds, levant les bras, et se balancer d'avant en arrière au rythme incessant.

Les garçons Warblers regardèrent autour nerveusement, en veillant à garder leurs masques fermement sur leurs visages.

"Et si quelqu'un demande qui nous sommes?" Demanda Blaine.

"Je ne sais pas. Inventes-toi un nom et espérons qu'ils ne posent aucune question. Si c'est une fille, distrait la en lui demandant de danser," répondit Nick, en s'assurant que l'élastique sur son masque vert citron était serré. "Ou regarde juste dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie de ce dont vous venez de parler. Ça fonctionne généralement pour moi." Nick haussa les épaules.

"Je ne veux pas danser," dit Blaine avec un soupir, se plongeant dans une chaise derrière une table près de l'entrée du gymnase. Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains, pressant son masque noir dans son visage. Quand il retira ses mains, il remarqua qu'une partie du design noir avait déteint.

"Aw, allez, Blaine. Tu dois danser. Ça te fera te sentir mieux!" Nick se mit à faire une interprétation maladroite de l'homme qui court, frappant presque un verre sur la table.

"Allons, nous allons tous danser," Jeff a réussi à empêcher Nick de faire la torsion.

"Non, les gars. Ça a l'air amusant, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur." Blaine commença à jouer sans but avec le coin de la nappe.

"Arrêtez d'être un tel bâton dans la boue!" Nick tapa Blaine dans le dos. "En tant que tes meilleurs amis, c'est notre travail de te retirer. Oh, Dieu, ça a l'air sale." Nick commença à doubler de rire avec Jeff. Après un certain temps, il se ressaisit et dit: "Nous brûlons la lumière du jour!"

"C'est la nuit, Nick," murmura Blaine.

"C'est exactement ce dont je parle. Arrête d'être si serré," Nick se mit à rire.

"Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, venir ici." Blaine passa ses doigts dans ses boucles noires, fraîchement gélifiés.

"Comment ça se fait?" demanda Nick, frappant Jeff avec espièglerie.

"J'ai eu un rêve hier soir," déclara Blaine.

"Et moi aussi," Nick hocha la tête.

Blaine a décidé de jouer avec. "Et quel était le sujet?"

"Il m'a dit que les rêves mentent. Il y a cette fée qui rend visite aux gens quand ils rêvent. Quoi que vous souhaitez, elle le mettra dans votre tête. Ça vous amène à croire que ça peut réellement arriver, ce qui vous fait espérer."

"Aw, tais-toi, Nick. Ça n'a pas de sens" Blaine agita sa main et secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

"Ouais, exactement mon point. Les rêves sont des bêtises. Il ne faut pas s'attarder sur eux."

"D'accord, c'est assez Nick. Allons nous amuser avant que ce ne soit terminé," déclara Jeff, en faisant signe à Nick et Blaine de se déplacer.

Blaine soupira dans la défaite alors qu'il était traîné hors de sa chaise. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ... ." Nick et Jeff n'ont pas tenu compte de ce commentaire.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Santana pris connaissance d'un groupe de trois gars à une table à l'autre bout du gymnase. Deux avaient la main sur la troisième qui semblait leur résister. Elle ne va mentir: le troisième semblait assez chaud dans sa résistance, même avec son masque. Elle vérifia son rouge à lèvres rouge, sanglée sa robe une fois de plus, et se pavanait vers les messieurs. Ils sont probablement dans le programme de rechange ou quelque chose, pensa t-elle, pour expliquer pourquoi elle ne les reconnaît pas.

"Salut les gars, vous vous amusez?" Santana battit ses cils.

Nick et Jeff chutèrent immédiatement Blaine dans une chaise, son élan l'envoyant presque sur le sol dur.

"Oh, bien sûr," Nick poussa tout à coup Jeff hors du chemin. "Je suis Nick, en passant."

Un ennuyé Jeff se mit devant Nick et dit: "Mon nom est Jeff. Ravi de te rencontrer."

"C'est très gentil." Santana agita ces commentaires. "Et quel est ton nom?" Elle se pencha alors en regardant directement dans les yeux de Blaine dans sa chaise.

"Blaine," marmonna-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? N'as-tu pas de plaisir?" Santana faisait une moue.

"Il est juste rabat-joie," déclara Nick, luttant toujours avec Jeff.

"Peut-être que je peux le faire se sentir mieux." Santana se leva et lui tendit la main avec ses ongles rouge sang. "On peut aller danser,hein?"

"Aw, Santana. Laisse-le tranquille. Il n'est évidemment pas intéressé," déclara une voix avec une qualité indéniablement poétique. Il ressemblait à une belle sonnette ou à la douceur d'un cygne.

Blaine leva les yeux, cherchant la source de la voix, et vit un garçon qui avait l'air encore plus angélique que sa voix. Son masque était aussi blanc que l'aile d'un cygne, correspondant à sa veste, nœud papillon, pantalon et chaussures tout aussi blanche. ' _Donc, je n'étais pas le seul à faire correspondre mon masque et mes chaussures,_ ' pensa Blaine.

"Santana? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Finn vint autour du garçon angélique et posa sa main sur son épaule. "Attendez, qui êtes-vous les gars? Santana, pourquoi tu parles avec eux? Ils sont évidemment d'une autre école."

"Aw, calme-toi, Finn. Tata Tana se demandait pourquoi ils étaient assis ici tout seul. Je viens, je viens." Finn conduit Santana loin, mais Santana se retourna et articula les mots, 'appelez-moi.' Nick et Jeff ont presque fondu.

"Hé Blaine ... Ça te dérange si nous ...?"

"Allez-y," rit presque Blaine. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce garçon mystérieux avait amélioré son humeur tout d'un coup.

Nick et Jeff se tapèrent dans la main et coururent après la brune.

L'étrange garçon bougea un peu mal à l'aise devant Blaine.

"Veux-tu…?" Blaine fit signe à la chaise à côté de lui.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit. Blaine remarqua comment il croisa ses jambes si parfaitement et reposa ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Eh bien, merci pour, euh ... Dire à Santana que je n'étais pas intéressé ... " dit Blaine, presque maladroitement.

"Pas de problème. Elle drague tant de gars qui ne s'intéressent pas, tu ne le croirais même pas," il se figea, regarda Blaine, essayant de prendre ses traits à travers le masque noir."Je suis désolé, mais qui es-tu?"

Blaine se racla la gorge et se frappa presque lui-même pour ne pas s'être présenter plus tôt. "Je suis Blaine. Quel est ton nom?"

"Kurt," dit-il.

"Ravi de te rencontrer Kurt," sourit Blaine.

"Est-ce que sa te dérange si nous allons parler ailleurs? C'est un peu difficile d'entendre ici." Kurt fit signe à la porte du gymnase.

"Pas du tout." Blaine se leva pour suivre Kurt.

Finn était assis à l'extrémité du gymnase, mais n'a pas commis d'erreur en voyant Kurt sortir du gymnase avec le garçon mystérieux en noir. Rachel posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui racontant son dernier duo qu'elle avait prévu pour eux. Voilà pourquoi le garçon en noir lui semblait familier. On ne pouvait pas nier sa taille et ses boucles noires. Il était l'ennemi. Un Warblers. Il sentit son cœur se tordre en lui comme un feu.

* * *

Kurt entra dans une salle de classe loin du gymnase. Il s'assis sur un bureau, croisa les jambes et repose le menton sur ses mains.

"Alors, d'où viens-tu?" demanda Kurt.

Blaine devait penser rapidement pour une réponse. "Je vais à Lima High School. C'est l'autre lycée de Lima, mais j'ai beaucoup d'amis ici."

Kurt sembla satisfait de cette réponse. Blaine lâcha un soupir de soulagement quant il ne demanda pas qui étaient ses amis à McKinley.

Kurt regarda les chaussures de Blaine qui correspondaient à son masque. "Tes chaussures correspondent à ton masque ..." murmura pensivement Kurt.

Blaine regarda ses chaussures. "Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Les tiennes aussi. Mes amis pensaient que j'étais fou ... ou quelque chose." Blaine remarqua les lèvres de Kurt. Elles étaient d'un rose pâle et faisait un peu la moue alors que Kurt réfléchissait. Sa langue était également légèrement en dehors et sa tête était inclinée. Blaine déglutit nerveusement.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Kurt remarqua les nombreuses couleurs dans les yeux noisette de Blaine. Non, dire que ses yeux noisette était une insulte. Il y avait tellement de couleurs qu'il était impossible d'en choisir une seule.

Kurt sauta du bureau et s'approcha de Blaine. Ils étaient maintenant si proches que leur nez se touchèrent presque. Kurt regarda les lèvres de Blaine, plus dur que les siennes, mais elles avaient toujours un aspect romantique et tendre.

Blaine ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il ferma la petite distance laissée entre eux, embrassant Kurt à travers leurs masques. Kurt sembla surpris d'abord, puis se laissa fondre dans le contact de Blaine. Ils se séparèrent après un certain temps, et c'est quand Blaine réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

'Merde. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant, Anderson? Tu ne sais même pas si ce gars est gay. Tu viens de le rencontrer. Que faire s'il ne t'aime pas, pas même un peu -_ '

C'est alors que Kurt attrapa le visage de Blaine avec une force que Blaine ne savait même pas possible pour ce jeune homme et l'embrassa cette fois. Kurt bougea ses lèvres contre Blaine avec une telle passion que Blaine ne savait même pas pouvoir exister. Tout ce qui importait était lui et Kurt ensemble et seul où personne ne pouvait les nuire. Jeremiah ne pouvait pas se comparer à Kurt. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Kurt avait une innocence en lui que Jeremiah ne pouvait que rêver. La douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes fit presque fondre Blaine sur le sol à la merci de Kurt.

Comment Blaine et Kurt se sont retrouvés sur le sol, ils ne savaient pas. Ils se sont endormis après un certain temps. Blaine avait son dos contre la porte et Kurt était assis sur ses genoux, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Blaine. C'est seulement quand ils ont entendu frapper à la porte qui les ont poussés à se réveiller.

"Kurt? T'es là? Kurt!"

Blaine fut réveillée plus vite que Kurt. Il remua ses genoux, dont l'occupant était encore à moitié endormi. "Kurt? Kurt, réveille-toi," murmura-t-il. "Quelqu'un est à la porte. On dirait une fille. Elle semble te connaître." Blaine secoua doucement Kurt.

Kurt ouvrit enfin les yeux et entendit frapper derrière eux. "C'est Rachel!" Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et la laisser entrer.

Rachel vola dans les bras de Kurt dès qu'elle était dans la salle de classe. Blaine ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

"Où étais-tu? Tout le club Glee t'as cherché! Kurt, nous étions si inquiets!"

"Calme-toi, Rachel. Je vais bien," rit Kurt.

Elle relâcha enfin Kurt, se retournant et voyant Blaine pour la première fois. Elle eut le souffle coupé. "Kurt ... Est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que tu ... OH, KURT!" Elle vola de nouveau vers Kurt, étourdi d'excitation. "Je suis tellement contente pour toi Kurt! Oh mon Dieu!" Elle courut vers Blaine et le serra dans ses bras aussi. "Je suis Rachel, ravi de de rencontrer!"

"Moi aussi", sourit Blaine.

Rachel sautait de haut en bas dans sa robe rose. Elle rappela à Blaine le lapin de Pâques. "Oh, Kurt! Tu devrais vraiment aller trouver le reste du club Glee et leur dire que tu vas bien! Ils te cherchent toujours!"

Kurt hocha la tête. "Bye, Blaine" souri t-il à Blaine en sortant.

"Glee club? De quelle école?" demanda Blaine à Rachel.

"De McKinley, bien sûr! Nous nous appelons les New Directions. Tu fais également partie d'un Glee club?"

Blaine s'arrêta à la mention du nom. Il venait d'embrasser un membre des New Directions. Et probablement la pire partie était: il a embrassé Blaine en retour.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Blaine ne savait pas où vivait Kurt, alors il n'avait pas d'explication logique pour se retrouver soudainement tentant de grimper sur la haie dans l'arrière-cour des Hummel. Il estima que ça devait être son cœur qui l'a amené ici. Ou plutôt, Kurt, qui a maintenant le cœur de Blaine avec lui et Blaine doit être là où son cœur est. C'est logique, n'est-ce pas?

Il n'était pas exactement le plus grand gars, alors la haie était difficile à grimper. Il était toujours dans son costume, masque et chaussures assorties, alors qu'il tenta d'escalader le mur de buissons géant. Il jura dans son souffle quand une brindille coupa sa paume, le faisant saigner. Il suça sa main brièvement pour tenter de l'empêcher de piquer autant. Le flux était encore présent, et ça rendait sa paume collante et inconfortable lorsque les feuilles ont commencé à s'y adhérer. Il tomba dur sur le trottoir quand une branche céda sous lui, en retombant brièvement sur sa poitrine. Blaine tenta de nouveau son ascension, cette fois-ci étant plus prudent avec ses pieds. Il était à un tiers près du sommet quand il entendit des voix lointaines, mais distinctes. Il gela.

"Où penses-tu qu'il est allé? Blaine? Es-tu là quelque part?"

"Il est probablement allé se coucher."

"Je l'ai vu courir après le bal en toute hâte, puis tourner dans cette rue pour une raison quelconque. Appelle-le à nouveau, Nick."

Nick couru devant Jeff et tourna en cercle. "Je vais l'appeler comme si j'étais Jeremiah. "Blaine, Ooh, Blaine où es-tu? Viens à moi comme une abeille au nectar." Nick commença à sauter et à soupirer de façon spectaculaire.

"Arrête, Nick. Et si Blaine t'entend?" Jeff couru après Nick sur le trottoir. Nick s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Jeff, rentrant presque dans lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à environ trois mètres avant la cachette de Blaine sur la haie. Blaine remercie Dieu que la lumière de la rue n'était pas à côté de lui et qu'il portait un costume noir. Blaine changea de position si légèrement qu'il vit Nick tourner. Il crut voir Jeff le regarder directement avant de retourner vers Nick et sa performance.

"Alors, est-ce qu'il m'entend? Alors, il pourrait se montrer!" Nick se dévoila en déchirant son masque de manière spectaculaire. Il tourna à nouveau dans une pirouette maladroite.

Jeff se mit à rire. "Allez, Blaine est un grand garçon. Je suis sûr qu'il est rentré à la maison." Jeff saisi le bras de Nick pour tenter de le ramener dans le chemin par lequel ils sont venus. Nick essayait toujours de danser dans la cale de Jeff. "D'ailleurs, ce quartier est effroyablement sombre."

Jeff et Nick recommencèrent à descendre la rue, en riant et en faisant plus de blagues sur l'endroit où Blaine pourrait être. En pointillant les orteils, Nick bondit comme une ballerine devant Jeff.

Blaine ne remarqua pas ses doigts virant au violet de saisir les branches si serré et si longtemps. Il déplaça son poids pour une meilleure position et recommença à monté. Le sang sur sa main coulait toujours; Quelques gouttes tombaient sur son pantalon. Après plusieurs égratignures et des larmes, il atteint finalement le sommet. Chevauchant la haie, il regarda une fenêtre avec les rideaux tirés, mais une lumière était allumée à l'intérieur. D'une certaine manière, il savait que cette fenêtre appartenait à Kurt.

Éclaircissant sa tête de la luxure, il amena son autre jambe autour de la haie et glissa, pas exactement avec élégance, en bas de l'arrière-cour des Hummel.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Blaine atterri légèrement sur le sol malgré sa longue chute. Il s'en sortit littéralement bien après avoir chuté sur ses mains et ses genoux. C'était comme s'il avait une colombe flottante dans son cœur, le soulevant alors qu'il essayait de voler de plus en plus haut.

Il vit les rideaux de la fenêtre de Kurt bougé. Pour être en sécurité, Blaine sauta derrière le buisson le plus proche. Il était près du pied d'un grand érable. Il s'accroupit et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Kurt tira les rideaux et contempla la vu devant lui. La lune était brillante et pleine, tout comme son cœur avait été toute la soirée. Il tendit ses bras et posa sa joue sur sa main, se penchant sur le cadre de la fenêtre.

L'oiseau dans la poitrine de Blaine flottaient encore plus à ce spectacle. Kurt devait juste de sortir de la douche parce qu'il pouvait encore voir des gouttelettes de cristaux d'eau s'accrochant sur le front de Kurt, dégoulinant de ses cheveux. Kurt disait quelque chose ... mais quoi? Blaine regardait les yeux de Kurt qui racontaient leur propre histoire. Ils pourraient remplacer les étoiles dans le ciel. _Oh, regardez comment Kurt repose sa main si délicatement sur sa joue_. Blaine souhaita être la main de Kurt afin qu'il puisse avoir une chance de toucher cette joue!

Kurt soupira. Blaine s'efforça d'entendre son amour parler, et il pria pour que Kurt dise autre chose.

"Blaine ..." Kurt soupira de nouveau. "Pourquoi dois-tu être un Warblers?" Kurt déplaça sa joue vers l'autre main. "Il suffit de te faire transférer à McKinley afin que nous n'ayons pas à nous soucier de la concurrence. Si tu ne le peux pas, alors je me ferai simplement transférer à Dalton."

Blaine voulait sauter et se montrer à Kurt, pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Il allait jusqu'à ce que Kurt reprit la parole.

"Pourquoi le lycée dans lequel nous allons importe t-il? Tu seras toujours aussi merveilleux, même si tu n'étais pas un Warblers. Quelles sont ces étiquettes que nous nous donnons? Une chorale de spectacle est un chorale de spectacle. Elle est toujours composé de gens qui aiment chanter et danser. Blaine, tu seras toujours parfait, peu importe dans quel lycée tu assistes. Je vais abandonner les New Directions ... Je te veux juste toi, Blaine."

Blaine ne pouvait se contenir davantage. "Kurt, je serai ce que tu veux que je sois!"

Kurt sauta et regarda dans la l'arrière-cour. Il entendit une voix quelque part ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas exactement placer d'où elle venait. "Qui est là? M'avez-vous écouté tout ce temps?" Kurt trébucha dans sa chambre, loin de la fenêtre.

"Je - Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je hais ce que je suis," dit Blaine presque à voix basse.

"Blaine? C'est toi? Blaine Warbler? Je reconnais ta voix ..." Kurt revint à la fenêtre, cette fois se penchant sur elle, cherchant dans l'obscurité.

"Je ne suis pas un Warblers si tu n'aimes pas cette étiquette." Blaine se tenait derrière le buisson et marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre de Kurt.

"Blaine! Comment m'as-tu trouvé? Comment es-tu arrivé ici? Les murs doivent mesurer au moins 3 mètres! Oh mon Dieu, si mon père découvre que tu es là ou Finn ..."

"Rien ne peut me garder loin de mon amour, Kurt. Mon cœur m'a conduit ici jusqu'à toi, et je ne partirai pas de sitôt." Blaine remarqua une vigne qui se développait de façon précaire sur les briques de la maison et jusqu'à la fenêtre de Kurt. En se dirigeant vers elle, il remarqua que certaines parties étaient plus usées que d'autres. Blaine pensa que Kurt devait l'avoir utilisé avant de la même manière qu'il était sur le point de le faire. Il saisi la plante verte et l'utilisa pour gravir le mur de briques.

"Blaine, s'il te plaît sois prudent." Kurt couvrit ses yeux. "Tu pourrais te tuer si tu tombais." Kurt haleta. "Blaine, non, non, non. Si ma famille te trouve ici, ils te tueront à coup sûr!" Kurt avait l'air sur le point de pleurer, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour empêcher Blaine d'atteindre son rebord de fenêtre. Blaine balança ses jambes dans la chambre de Kurt, ses fesses reposant sur le rebord.

"Je préférerais être mort que de ne pas être avec toi," déclara Blaine en prenant les mains de Kurt.

"Moi aussi ..." soupira Kurt alors que Blaine posa sa main sur sa joue. "Mais maintenant, je donnerais tout pour m'assurer que tu es en sécurité et hors de leur vue." Kurt sourit timidement alors qu'il regarda autour de lui nerveusement.

"Je porte un costume noir. Il fait nuit noir. Ils ne me verront pas, Kurt. Et si tu ne m'aimes pas, laisse-les me trouver. Je préférerais être mort que de vivre sans ton amour."

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissent. "M - mais comment es-tu arrivé ici. Comment savais-tu que c'était la fenêtre de ma chambre?"

Blaine brossa une larme effrayée de la joue pâle de Kurt. "L'amour m'a montré le chemin vers toi, Kurt. Tu as mon cœur maintenant. Et je ne peux pas vivre sans mon cœur."

Kurt remercie Dieu pour l'obscurité de la nuit. Il rougit d'un rouge vif et essaya de cacher son visage dans l'ombre. Blaine l'avait bien entendu parler à lui-même. Toutes ces choses que Kurt a dit à propos de lui! "Alors, Je t'aime. Tu m'as eu. Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes?" Blaine commença à dire 'oui', mais Kurt le réduit au silence avec son index. Blaine était content d'être assis parce que ses genoux ont commencé à trembler. Kurt eut un léger petit rire. "Pense-y maintenant. Je veux que tu m'aimes vraiment comme je t'aime. Je te serai plus fidèle que dire, une vieille fille de l'école. Ce que nous avons actuellement et le potentiel d'avoir ... Ça ne peut pas se comparer avec les copines idiotes que nous avions avant ... Eh bien, tu connais cette partie. Mais ... Mais je crains que je pourrais t'aimé trop vite, faisant apparaître comme si mon amour n'est pas aussi sérieux ... Mais, Blaine, tu me fait sentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Je veux que tu le sache. J'aime chaque chose à ton sujet."

Blaine écouta attentivement tout ce que Kurt a dit. "Kurt ..." Blaine regarda dans la nuit et vit la lune. "Je le jure par la lune sacrée au-dessus ..."

Kurt fit taire Blaine une fois de plus. "Ne jure pas par la lune. Ne change-t-elle constamment sa position et son apparence dans le ciel?"

Blaine se mit à rire. "Alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais jurer?"

Kurt inclina sa tête et tira sa langue, comme il le fait quand il est plongé dans ses pensées. "Ne jure pas du tout. Mais si tu dois ... jure par ta merveilleuse personne, celle que j'adore."

"Si mon cœur est chéri, mon amour -"

"D'accord, d'accord. Ne jure pas. Tu me rends tellement heureux, mais je ne veux pas que cette soirée dure plus longtemps pour que ta vie soit aussi longue que possible. Allons nous reposer dans notre douceur d'amour paisible ce soir."

Blaine gémit pratiquement. "Certes, mais tu ne peux pas juste en restez là?"

"Que pourrais-tu vouloir, Blaine?" sourit Kurt.

"Je serais satisfait si nous avions fait de solides promesses d'amour ... Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Épouse-moi, Kurt." Les yeux de Blaine étaient pleins de larmes et de nostalgie en regardant Kurt à travers ses cils noirs.

"Je t'ai déjà promis mon amour pour toi, Blaine. Quand tu m'as entendu à la fenêtre." Kurt se dirigea vers la fenêtre et brossa son épaule contre celle de Blaine. "Mon amour pour toi est aussi brillant et plein comme la pleine lune."

Une voix d'une femme appelle de l'intérieur. "Kurt? Tu es déjà endormi? Nous n'avons même pas regardé ' _The Sound of Music_ ' encore!"

Kurt regarda sa porte et murmura vers Blaine: "C'est Rachel." Il cria à la porte fermée: "Je serai là dans une minute, Rachel!"

Kurt aida Blaine à sortir du rebord et sur la vigne. "Je reviens tout de suite," déclara Kurt à Blaine.

Blaine pensait qu'il rêvait. Cette rencontre sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Kurt était tout simplement trop parfaite.

Kurt revint peu de temps après. "Si tu m'aimes vraiment, Blaine, et que tu veux vraiment m'épouser, alors dis-le moi demain. Je t'enverrai un message pour que mon père ne sois pas suspect si je suis au téléphone." Kurt se pencha et embrassa tendrement Blaine sur les lèvres. "Je suis à toi."

"Kurt!"

Kurt retourna la tête dans sa chambre. "J'arrive!"

"Mais si tu ne m'aimes pas, dit-le juste et laisse-moi dans ma misère," les yeux bleus de Kurt sont devenus gris avec une tristesse quand il dit ça.

"Je vais attendre toute la journée pour ton message, Kurt. Je t'aime!" Blaine leva de nouveau le regard vers Kurt, ressemblant à un chiot, les yeux noirs de luxure.

Kurt embrassa de nouveau Blaine, le bleu dans ses yeux revenu. "Bonne nuit. Je t'aime."

Blaine commença à descendre, contre les souhaits de l'oiseau dans son cœur. Quitter Kurt était plus horrible que d'essayer de le trouver. Blaine embrassa les endroits usés de la vigne où la main de Kurt devait avoir touché avant la sienne alors qu'il descendait. Il regarda une fois de plus à la fenêtre de Kurt, les rideaux fermement tirés alors que l'obscurité l'avala dans la nuit.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Will Schuester alla au Lima Bean comme tous les matins et commanda le même café. Il sourit à la caissière familière qui, savait maintenant exactement ce que son ordre était chaque jour. Il s'est rarement senti aventureux en ce qui concerne le café. Il savait que si vous changez votre commande de café trop drastiquement en peu de temps, ça pourrait nuire à votre corps. M. Schuester était un expert en café, même s'il en parlait rarement.

Il décida qu'il avait le temps de s'asseoir à une table et de faire du travail avant de devoir être à McKinley. Il étendit ses papiers au-dessus de sa table et, en sirotant sa tasse fumante périodiquement, commença à vérifier les papiers de ses cours.

Il était généralement la seule personne dans le café à ce moment, mais parfois un(e) ou deux autres personnes venait. La cloche à la porte tinta et un garçon avec un grand sourire sur son visage, extraordinairement bien habillé entra, mais M. Schuester ne leva pas la tête de ses papiers.

"Bonjour, monsieur Schuester," dit le garçon.

M. Schuester leva les yeux vers le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui. Il allait à la Dalton Academy, évidemment, quand il remarqua son uniforme. "Oh bonjour, Blaine." Blaine lui sourit. Même si M. Schuester était le directeur des New Directions à McKinley, il ne tenait pas autant de rancune contre la chorale rival que ses étudiants. M. Schuester trouvait un peu étrange que Blaine souriait tellement, et à cette heure du matin. Qu'est-ce que Blaine a fait la nuit dernière pour le rendre tellement étourdi? Lui et Blaine ont souvent eu de petites conversations le week-end lorsqu'ils se rencontraient au café. Blaine venait souvent le voir pour des conseils parce que c'était parfois difficile pour lui de parler à son propre père.

"Et pourquoi es-tu si heureux?" M. Schuester fit un clin d'œil à Blaine.

Blaine fredonna joyeusement en s'asseyant.

Les yeux de M. Schuester s'écarquillèrent. "Tu n'étais pas avec ...?"

"Avec Jeremiah? Oh non, pas du tout. Je ne suis plus amoureux de lui en fait ..."

"C'est génial. Je commençais à penser qu'il consommerait ce qui restait de ta vie," murmura M. Schuester.

Blaine le regarda pendant une seconde, mais bientôt s'arrêta. Rien ne pouvait empêcher les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en ce moment et la nuit dernière.

"Mais pourquoi es-tu tellement heureux ce matin?" interrogea M. Schuester.

Blaine soupira. Comment pourrait-il dire ça? "Je me sens incroyable, mais je crains que j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible."

M. Schuester étudia Blaine pendant un moment et dit: "Tu ne te sens pas comme ça au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh, non. Pas du tout. Pas encore en tout cas ..." Blaine évita le regard de M. Schuester.

"Tu m'as perdu. Il suffit de me dire ce qui se passe."

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir qu'il tenait. "Je suis amoureux ... De Kurt. Et il m'aime en retour. Et je sais que ça semble imprudent et stupide, et je ne peux pas vous expliquez tout à fait. Mais je veux l'épouser." Blaine commença à parler de ses sentiments à la fois dans une course. "Alors, s'il vous plaît, si vous connaissez une église qui peut nous marier ... S'il vous plaît, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, malgré la faiblesse de sa vie."

"Blaine, comment peux-tu être si sûr? L'autre jour encore, tu désirais Jeremiah. Comment ça peut-il être différent?" M. Schuester examina Blaine de façon douteuse.

"Parce que je l'aime tout autant qu'il m'aime. Même plus encore. Jeremiah ne m'a jamais aimé. S'il vous plaît, M. Schuester. Vous ai-je déjà demandé quelque chose comme ça avant?" Les yeux de Blaine devinrent sombres et attendaient.

"C'est juste la chose ... Tu ne l'as pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire." M. Schuester passa une main dans ses boucles fatiguées. "Je vais t'aider, Blaine. Mais ça doit rester un secret."

Blaine enleva ses mains de son visage tout de suite et regarda M. Schuester dans l'incrédulité. "Vraiment? Vous allez? Je - Je n'ai même pas ... Merci, monsieur Schuester. Merci!" Blaine se leva maladroitement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il mis ses paumes ensemble comme s'il priait et s'inclina maladroitement à M. Schuester en le remerciant encore. Il le remercia tout le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive miraculeusement à la porte. Même alors, il pressa ses paumes sur sa bouche et sauta sur le trottoir.

M. Schuester secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? Il espérait simplement que cette relation aurait le potentiel de réparer la haine virulente entre McKinley et Dalton ...


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Nick et Jeff se prélassaient sur les canapés en velours rouge dans leur dortoir cherchant sans but quelque chose à regarder à la télévision. Jeff, qui était en possession de la télécommande, éteint la télévision et jeta la télécommande avec un soupir spectaculaire sur le canapé opposé. Il desserra sa cravate et s'affala encore plus dans le canapé moelleux.

Nick regardait toujours l'écran vide lorsqu'il dit: "Où diable est Blaine? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu dormir dans son lit la nuit dernière?"

Jeff se tourna vers Nick et le regarda sans ciller. "D'accord! d'abord, Nick, sérieusement? _Où diable_? Où as-tu appris ça?"

Les oreilles de Nick devinrent roses. Il dit: "Oh, je suppose que j'ai accordé beaucoup trop d'attention à la classe d'anglais sur Shakespeare. Mais ça sonne bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais peu importe, mec. Mais à propos de Blaine ... Non, son lit était vide toute la nuit. J'ai même demandé à Wes et David si Blaine était un peu ivre et dormi dans l'un de leurs lits pour la nuit. Il n'y était pas du tout."

"Cet imbécile de Jeremiah est probablement le pourquoi." Nick secoua la tête. "Il va rendre fou Blaine! Euh, plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà." se mit-il à rire.

"Eh bien, à propos de Blaine. Apparemment, un mec des New Directions lui a envoyé un message. Je pense que son nom était Finn."

"Il essaie probablement de créer des problèmes." Nick se leva et se posa sur le bras du fauteuil.

"Eh bien, tu sais que Blaine ne verra pas ça. Il pensera probablement qu'il doit se prouver à ce type, Finn."

Nick avait l'air inquiet. "C'est juste la chose. Combien Blaine peut-il prendre encore? Son cœur est déjà en morceaux à cause de _Jeremiah_." Nick cracha pratiquement le nom infâme.

Jeff s'assit un peu plus droit sur le canapé. Il était presque sur le sol parce qu'il s'était trop affalé. "Pourquoi ce gars Finn pense qu'il peut battre Blaine?"

"D'autres Warblers ont eu des combats avec lui. Ils disent qu'il donne de très bon coup. Mais ça ne peut pas être TROP mauvais, non?" Nick regarda avec impatience Jeff.

Jeff se redressa immédiatement et Nick s'écarta du canapé. Blaine entra à ce moment-là, les cheveux habituels parfaits de Blaine étaient sans gel et emmêler alors qu'il traversa le dortoir avec sa veste de Dalton pendue sur son épaule.

Nick cria pratiquement sur Blaine. "Où étais-tu la nuit dernière? Jeff - Eh bien, je ... j'était tellement inquiet! Tu as dit que tu serais de retour vers 22:00 et nous ne t'avons pas vu de toute la nuit! Est-ce que tu nous as perdu?

"Perdu? Nick, Jeff, j'avais de très importante ... euh, affaire à réglé la nuit dernière."

"Affaires ... bien sur." Nick leva les yeux et frappa Blaine en plaisantant.

"Eh bien, je suis désolé. Je ne manquerai pas de vous tenir au courant de ma vie sociale à partir de maintenant." Blaine le frappa en retour un peu plus fort.

Jeff dit, "Oh, allez, Blaine. Nous étions inquiets pour toi, c'est tout." Il mis son bras autour du cou de Blaine et l'emmena sur le canapé.

Nick, Jeff et Blaine commencèrent à lutté avec espièglerie. Blaine n'oserait normalement pas faire ça pour gâcher ses cheveux et l'uniforme, mais il était de bonne humeur, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé ensemble après que Nick ait épinglé Blaine alors que Jeff lui tordait le bras. Blaine n'avait d'autre choix que de se redresser et se mit à rire encore plus quand Nick le lâcha et tomba sur le canapé. Blaine se souri à lui-même quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait des amis génial. Mais il y avait encore la pensée pressante au fond de son esprit qu'il devait sacrifier la fidélité de ses amis pour Kurt.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Kurt l'a fait. Elle l'aurait découverte de toute façon. Rachel était la meilleure amie de Kurt et, outre son père, la personne à laquelle il faisait le plus confiance. Son père ne comprendrait vraisemblablement pas cette situation. Bien que la personne moins compréhensive soit probablement Finn. Quelque chose dit Kurt qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il pouvait le dire à Finn après ce qui s'est passé au Lima Bean.

La réaction de Rachel aurait pu être bien pire. Tout ce qu'elle a fait a été de grincer un peu en essayant de retenir ses cris. Elle a attaqué Kurt et l'a serré contre elle en chuchotant à plusieurs reprises, "Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi! C'est si adorablement romantique!." Et a demandé plus de détails sur sa rencontre avec Blaine sur son balcon.

À l'heure actuelle, elle bondissait sur le lit de Kurt, ses cheveux bruns s'effondrant derrière elle avec chaque rebond. Si elle sautait quelques centimètres plus haut, sa tête parfaite prendrait certainement contact avec le plafond blanc en porcelaine. Kurt était assis à son bureau en lisant un magazine. "Alors j'ai parlé avec Blaine au Lima Bean," déclara Rachel.

Kurt tourna brusquement la tête. Rachel eut un petit rire. "Ça a attiré ton attention!" Elle fit un rebond final et atterri sur son dos sur le lit. Elle glissa jusqu'au bout jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur le bord.

"Quand as-tu parlé avec lui?" essaya de demander Kurt avec désinvolture.

"Oh, il y a probablement quatre heures." Rachel bailla et serra dans ses bras l'un des oreillers de Kurt.

"QUATRE HEURES ET C'EST SEULEMENT MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIT? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Il t'a parlé de moi? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de moi?"

Rachel rit de nouveau. "J'avais beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. C'est sorti de mon esprit."

"C'est sorti de ton esprit ... ok Rachel." Kurt soupira. "Eh bien, tu veux bien me le dire maintenant?"

"Je suis fatigué." Rachel regarda sa montre rose que Finn lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

"RACHEL!" Kurt abandonna son magazine à moitié lue et se précipita sur le lit avec Rachel. "Dit-moi, s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce que Blaine a dit!"

"D'accord d'accord!" souri Rachel. "Il est très charmant et son sourire est contagieux. Et cet uniforme de Dalton ... Finn me dit toujours combien ils sont révoltant, mais Blaine a l'air positivement élégant. As-tu des collations? J'ai assez faim."

"Je vais faire du pop-corn, mais après que tu m'ais dit ce qui est arrivé d'autre!" Kurt était prêt à secouer Rachel.

Rachel rayonnait maintenant. "Je suis désolé Kurt. J'ai essayé de te garder en suspens, n'est-ce pas?"

Kurt lui donna un coup d'œil qui signifiait pratiquement "NON".

"Eh bien, j'ai d'incroyables nouvelles. Blaine m'a dit combien il se souciait de toi. Et qu'il t'as demandé de l'épouser. Et que M. Schuester aiderait, car nous savons tous que vous aurez besoin d'aide et d'une surveillance adultes." Rachel fit un clin d'œil. "Hmm, nous aurons besoin d'obtenir une échelle de corde ou quelque chose pour que Blaine puisse grimper dans le noir pour te rejoindre. Tellement romantique! De toute façon, pas besoin de me remercier. C'est un merci de voir deux oiseaux amoureux." Rachel sourit encore une fois.

Kurt était totalement sans voix. Il se précipita vers Rachel et l'étreignit jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux sur le lit. Kurt se redressa une fois qu'il retrouva sa voix. "Rachel, merci beaucoup. Tu es tout simplement incroyable!" Kurt rayonnait maintenant, comme il n'avait jamais souri avant. Rachel était en effet la meilleure amie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir. Et maintenant, il allait se marier avec la personne la plus incroyable dans le monde, même si ça devait être un secret.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

M. Schuester et Blaine se tenaient à l'extérieur de la salle de l'église. Blaine était en train d'aller et venir parce que Kurt avait maintenant deux minutes de retard. Ses boucles noires vibraient joyeusement sur sa tête inquiète alors qu'il tourna les talons de ses chaussure brillantes pour la vingtième fois. Tout ce mouvement retirait lentement la pression nette et propre dans son pantalon de smoking. Il portait en outre une simple veste de smoking noir, une chemise à col noir, une veste noire et une cravate blanche. La seule chose qui manquait était un boutineer, que Kurt devait épingler sur son cœur flottant avant le début de la cérémonie.

M. Schuester regarda vers la statue de Dieu à l'avant de l'église et murmura: "J'espère que les anges au paradis seront satisfaits de ce mariage, que rien de mal n'arrive plus tard pour me le faire regretter." Il soupira et regarda Blaine dont le pied tapotant impatient résonnait contre le sol carrelé froid.

Blaine avait entendu ce que M. Schuester a dit et pensa simplement, quelles que soient les mauvaises choses qui peuvent arriver, rien ne peut gâcher ce que je ressens pour Kurt. Laissez-nous nous marier, et la mort qui détruit l'amour peut faire comme bon lui semble. Il serait assez pour l'appeler mien.

"Blaine, fait-moi une faveur. Je veux que tu aimes Kurt de tout ton cœur, mais ne prend pas les choses trop vite. Vous deux méritez une longue vie ensemble, et vous devriez être en mesure de la vivre pleinement. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras."

L'attention de Blaine se déplaçait immédiatement de M. Schuester à l'homme à couper le souffle qui traversait la porte de l'église, le visage rougit. Ses cheveux d'ambre étaient miraculeusement encore parfait (bien que les cheveux de Kurt pourrait être complètement ébouriffés et Blaine les considéraient toujours comme parfait) quand il entra. Kurt courut directement vers Blaine, l'embrassant et en riant.

"Bonjour M. Schuester," la voix de Kurt faisait écho comme une berceuse magnifique pour Blaine, qui ne l'avait pas entendu en un jour.

"Hey Kurt!" M. Schuester tapota Kurt sur le dos.

"Oh, Blaine, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!" chanta Kurt alors qu'il sortit la boutonnière de son sac noir.

Blaine regarda Kurt sortir la rose et la broche d'argent. Kurt pencha légèrement la tête tandis que sa langue rose sortait du côté de sa bouche. Il fixa la fleur rouge sur le cœur battant Blaine. Les doigts de Kurt se mirent à travailler pour redresser la boutonnière légèrement tandis que Blaine frissonna au léger toucher. Le petit doigt de Kurt attrapa une des épines innocemment mortels. Il se retira rapidement et mis son doigt dans sa bouche, suçant le sang.

Les yeux noirs de Blaine allèrent aux lèvres de Kurt qui entouraient son petit doigt. Ils étaient de couleur rose pâle et extrêmement vivants. Ses lèvres étaient jeunes avec innocence. Ils ne sont pas gercées avec l'utilisation. Blaine se souvient de ces lèvres exactes et comment elles ont embrassé les siennes à la fenêtre de la chambre de Kurt. Blaine sourit, retira la main blessée de Kurt et posa un baiser sur le doigt de Kurt.

Kurt rit doucement. "Merci," dit-il en souriant tendrement.

Blaine se rappela qu'il avait une boutonnière moins mortelle pour Kurt, une tulipe blanche neige avec des feuilles vertes pleines. Alors qu'il l'épinglait au-dessus du cœur de Kurt, Kurt prit la main de Blaine et la laissa reposer contre son cœur flottant. Kurt lui sourit et sentit les doigts de Blaine se resserrer un peu, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa veste noire de smoking et sa peau pâle.

"Très bien, allons-y! Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je ne vous laisserai plus seuls tous les deux sans que vous ne soyez d'abord marié," M. Schuester eut un petit rire.

"Je suis là! Je suis là!" Une fille brune courte arriva par la porte à côté. Elle avait du rose sur ses joues comme Kurt avait.

Kurt courut vers elle tout de suite en lui donna un câlin. "Rachel! Je suis tellement content que tu ais pu venir. Tu as pu ..." La voix de Kurt est devenue un murmure maintenant: "- te faufiler?"

"Bien sûr, idiot. Je suis là non?" Rachel se mit à rire. "Blaine! Comment vas-tu?" Elle se précipita vers Blaine, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaude, tout en enlevant son manteau de pois écarlate.

"Rachel et moi allons prendre nos sièges en première ligne" déclara M. Schuester escorta Rachel dans la salle. Souriante, elle se retourna et dit: "On se voit après tous les deux!"

Kurt fit signe à Rachel et la regarda prendre sa place sur un banc. Il rebondi sur ses orteils un peu avant de se tourner vers Blaine.

Les yeux de Blaine étaient brillants, mais naturels alors qu'il se tournait vers Kurt, les mains dans ses poches. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon amour?"

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine au son du mot d'amour car il faisait écho aux murs et au plafond. "Je suis juste un peu triste que tu n'ais d'invités pour notre mariage. J'ai Rachel et M. Schuester ... et tu n'as personne." Kurt regarda ses chaussures.

"Aw, Kurt. Ça signifie tellement pour moi que tu te soucies tellement. Mais vraiment, tout va bien. Et M. Schuester et moi nous nous entendons bien. Et Rachel est ... merveilleuse, vraiment. Mais tout ce que je me soucie est que je suis avec toi, et je n'ai jamais été aussi _**heureux**_ dans ma vie. toi, Kurt Hummel, me rend heureux."

L'autre garçon leva les yeux vers Blaine après avoir laissé une larme glisser hors de sa joue sur son nœud papillon blanc. Il sourit, le sang levant sur ses joues pâles, et prit la main de Blaine. "Tu me rends tellement heureux aussi, Blaine Anderson. Et j'ai hâte de t'épouser." Il tira Blaine dans l'église. "Je suis prêt à t'aimer pour le reste de ma vie."

Blaine et Kurt avançaient tous les deux jusqu'à l'autel ou M. Schuester les attendaient.

M. Schuester commença: "Si nous sommes réuni dans ce lieu, c'est pour unir ces deux personnes par les liens du mariage. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous l'entendez? Blaine? Kurt?" Blaine et Kurt était face à face, se regardant avec amour et se souriant à l'autre en disant à l'unisson: "Oui."

M. Schuester s'adressa à Blaine en souriant: "Blaine Anderson, veux-tu prendre Kurt Hummel pour mari, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?"

Blaine, regardant toujours Kurt dans les yeux et répondit "Oui. Je le veux." avant de sortir un anneau de la poche de sa veste pour la mettre a l'annulaire gauche de Kurt. Kurt sourit et regarda l'anneau avant de retourner son regard vers Blaine, les yeux brillants de larmes

M. Schuester s'adressa ensuite à Kurt: "Kurt Hummel, veux-tu prendre Blaine Anderson pour mari, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?"

Kurt répondit en regardant toujours Blaine "Oui. Je le veux."

"Je vous déclare alors mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrasser." dit M. Schuester avec un large sourire, applaudissant les deux jeunes mariés avec Rachel qui les regardaient avec un large sourire, les larmes aux yeux.

Blaine et Kurt se penchèrent et relièrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionnés rempli de promesses d'amour.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

"Allez, Nick, allons-y. Il fait terriblement chaud et tous ces mecs de McKinley errent, nous sommes sûrs de créer des problèmes avec eux. Nous sommes tous irritables quand le soleil est tellement brillant comme aujourd'hui" plaida Jeff.

Jeff et Nick buvaient leurs cafés à l'extérieur du Lima Bean après l'école. C'était vrai, il faisait très chaud, et le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux étaient dans leurs blazers et pantalons n'a pas aidé au problème. Les mains de Jeff étaient si glissantes qu'il pouvait à peine tenir son café au lait assez stable pour le boire.

Nick n'écoutait pas Jeff. Il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer un groupe de cheerleaders bébête de McKinley entrant dans le café en jupes courtes et débardeurs beaucoup plus frais. Nick appuya son dos contre un arbre à l'angle du bâtiment pour tenter de trouver un certain soulagement de la chaleur étouffante. "Allez, Jeff, tu peux te mettre en colère si tu veux. Et si tu le souhaites, tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose pour être énerver."

"De quoi parles-tu?" Demanda Jeff.

Nick soupira et mit son cappuccino à la cannelle au pied de l'arbre. Il mis ses mains dans ses poches. "S'il te plaît, Jeff. Tu peux trouver n'importe quoi pour combattre. Si il y avait deux Jeff, je te jure que vous vous tueriez tous les deux simplement parce que vous trouviez quelque chose de mal avec l'autre." Nick se mit à rire. "Et tu es celui qui essaie de me dire de ne pas lancer un combat ..."

Les yeux de Jeff s'élargirent alors que la personne avec laquelle ils seraient les plus susceptibles de se battre se dirigeait vers eux. **Finn Hudson**. Il était en quelque sorte vêtu de sa veste rouge de football, tout en étant cool et imperturbable par les tempérés. "Super, regarde ce que tu as fait," Jeff siffla à Nick sous son souffle.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en fous," dit Nick en sifflant.

"Bonjour, Warblers" déclara Finn en essayant de faire preuve de convivialité. "J'aimerais avoir un mot avec l'un de vous."

"Un seul mot?" Nick sourit et leva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux avec Finn. "Fait-en un mot et un combat."

Les yeux de Finn se rétrécirent. "Je serais heureux de vous battre tous les deux si vous me donnez une raison."

"Tu ne peux pas trouver une raison sans que je t'en donne un?" contesta Nick.

Finn ignora ce commentaire. "Nick, tu traînes avec Blaine."

Nick se moqua. "Alors, que faire si je le fais?"

"Nick ... Peut-être que nous devrions discuter de ça en privé avec Finn. Nous ne voulons pas que les autres aient une mauvaise idée" déclara Jeff, à la recherche d'un arbre plus éloigné du magasin.

"Non, non, laisse les autres regarder. Nous n'avons rien à cacher, n'est-ce pas Finn?" Les sourcils de Nick augmentèrent avec espoir.

En ce moment, Blaine se promena sur le trottoir à l'entrée du Lima Bean. Finn se retourna, "Ah Blaine, justement le gars que je cherchais."

Blaine se retourna au son de son nom. Il marcha, confus, à l'arbre où Nick et Finn respiraient pratiquement l'un l'autre et Jeff se tenait un peu sur le côté avec un regard effrayé sur son visage.

"Tu m'as tellement nui, Blaine" les yeux de Finn semblaient brûler comme un feu alors que sa haine s'étendait.

Blaine leva les mains à la défensive. "Finn, je sais que nous avons eu nos différences, mais je ne veux vraiment pas te battre maintenant. Je ... Je ne peux pas te battre." Les pensées de Blaine se sont rendues à Kurt et à leur mariage. Finn était maintenant son beau-frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Kurt.

"T'as peur, Anderson?" Finn lança son sourire blanc. "Tu m'en as trop fait pour que je recule et oublie nos différences."

Blaine hésita un moment. Finn ne pouvait pas savoir sur Kurt et lui? Kurt n'aurait pas osé lui dire ... n'est-ce pas? "Finn, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je n'ai rien fait pour te nuire. Je suis peut-être un Warblers, et tu es peut-être un New Direction, mais nous sommes plus semblables que tu ne le penses."

"Très bien, d'accord. Assez de cette conversation. Finn, mets-toi en garde et bat-moi! Peut-être que ça va frapper un certains sens en Blaine!" Nick sourit méchamment.

"Nick, arrête. Il n'y a pas besoin" déclara Blaine. Jeff acquiesça silencieusement avec lui alors qu'il s'appuya contre l'arbre.

"Je vais te battre, Nick," souri Finn en conduisant Nick derrière l'arbre.

Nick se moqua. "Fait de ton mieux, Bigfoot."

Blaine les suivit derrière l'arbre et tint ses bras entre eux. "Jeff! Aide-moi à les arrêter!" Blaine et Jeff tentèrent de retenir Nick alors que Finn se mit à rire. "Si nous nous battons, nous serons exclus du Lima Bean!" cria Blaine en retenant Nick.

Mais Nick se libéra de Blaine et Jeff et se précipita vers Finn. Il voulait effacer ce sourire de son visage gigantesque et déséquilibré. Nick voulait blesser Finn si mal qu'il penserait à deux fois avant de jouer avec lui, les Warblers, ou encore Blaine. Il couru les poings levé, prêt à donner le premier coup quand il se figea. Nick toussa et s'effondra sur le sol. Blaine et Jeff regardèrent Finn pour voir la lame pointue et plate d'un poignard caché sous sa veste.

"Personne n'a rien dit au sujet des armes," Finn se mit à rire en courant loin.

"NON!" Blaine cria et maudit Finn alors qu'il s'agenouilla à côté de Nick. Blaine et Jeff roulèrent Nick sur le dos. Une tache rouge rouge se répandit sur l'abdomen de Nick à travers sa chemise blanche. Les larmes se formaient à la fois dans les yeux de Blaine et de Jeff, tombant sur le corps de Nick alors que Blaine enleva son propre blazer et sa chemise. Il déchira sa chemise avec son couteau de poche, puis l'a pressa sur l'abdomen de Nick.

"Je vais bien, Blaine." Nick fit un faible rire. "C'est seulement une égratignure. Est-ce qu'il est parti?"

"Ce n'est pas important maintenant. J-Juste reste tranquille, Nick. Je ... ça ira." Les mains tremblantes de Blaine étaient couvertes du sang de Nick alors qu'il tentait de stopper le liquide rouge de couler. Les yeux de Nick commencèrent à se fermer.

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent et Jeff semblait effrayé. "Non, non, non, Nick. Nick, je suis là Nick. Tu vas bien. Ce n'est pas si grave. NICK!"

Nick ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Blaine et Jeff. Nick hocha la tête. "Ça pourrait être pire. Mais ça va le faire. J'espère que son école est maudite. Zut, j'espère que notre école est maudite! Pourquoi m'avez-vous retenu? J'aurais pu l'avoir avant qu'il ne sorte ce putain de couteau! " Nick essayait de s'asseoir maintenant, et Blaine le repoussa.

"Je-je tentais d'éviter que ça se produise en premier lieu," dit Blaine d'une petite voix.

Nick retomba sur l'herbe. "Malédiction pour ces deux écoles rivales. Maudit tous les deux," dit-il lentement et tranquillement. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour la dernière fois.

Blaine se mit de nouveau à pleurer. "Nick ... Je suis désolé ... Désolé. Tu essayais seulement de me protéger de Finn ... et là, tu mort pour moi." Il pensa à Kurt. Le frère de son mari venait d'assassiner son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas la faute de Kurt. Blaine pensait qu'il était impossible d'être fâché contre Kurt. C'était de la faute Finn. Que de Finn.

Des larmes tombèrent aussi dans les yeux de Jeff. "Brave Nick ... mort! Il ne devrait pas être mort aujourd'hui ... Oh, je savais que quelque chose allait se passer!"

"La relation entre McKinley et Dalton ne sera plus jamais la même ..." Les lèvres de Blaine trembla alors qu'il regardait son ami dans l'herbe. Il appuyait encore sa chemise contre Nick pour arrêter le sang, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard.

Jeff leva les yeux en voyant Finn marchant en arrière à travers l'herbe menant à l'arbre.

La rage de Blaine devint plus forte à chaque pas gigantesque que Finn faisait. "Maintenant, Finn, tu peux m'appeler le méchant comme tu l'as fait auparavant. Nick est au paradis par lui-même. Soit toi, moi, soit nous deux, nous devrons le rencontrer." Ce regard sombre dans les yeux de Blaine quand il était vraiment en colère à propos de quelque chose apparaissait. L'étincelle avait disparu. Blaine n'était pas en train de rigoler. Même Jeff avait l'air fâche et bouleversé alors qu'il regardait Finn.

Finn semblait surpris quand il vit Nick sur l'herbe. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le tuer, juste peut-être lui enseigner une leçon. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril sa réputation en leur faisant savoir ça. "Hé, tu es son ami. Je suis sûr qu'il préférait avoir ta compagnie." Finn essaya de rire et de se sentir confiant.

"D'accord, Finn. Tu auras ton combat," Blaine s'avança vers lui.

Finn semblait surpris tout de suite et trébucha en arrière alors que l'homme plus court lui donnait un regard perçant. Le regard de Blaine semblait tenter de traverser le cœur réel de Finn; il faisait un froid glacial, mais blanc chaud avec colère. Blaine courut vers Finn alors qu'il se tournait rapidement les talons, prêt à courir. Mais Blaine était plus rapide.

Blaine accrocha ses bras forts autour du cou large de Finn et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Finn et le tenait fermement. Le sang de Nick sur les mains de Blaine se frottait sur le polo et la veste de Finn. Finn se débattit en essayant de jeter Blaine, mais Blaine était déterminé et se tenait sur le cou de Finn. Finn commença à tousser et à avoir du mal à respirer à mesure que l'oxygène s'éloignait de lui. Il courut en arrière dans l'arbre, claquant Blaine contre avec un coup perfide. Blaine pensa voir des taches blanches de lumière alors qu'il ferma ses yeux à chaque coup.

Enfin, Blaine lâcha et descendit du dos de Finn avec une chute sûrement mortelle sur l'herbe. Il leva les yeux vers Finn qui titubait, haletant bêtement pour l'air. Finn tomba soudainement en avant, trébuchant sur son propre poids, sur la lame même qui avait tué Nick il y a quelques instants. Finn n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Le manque d'air combiné avec le couteau perçant était suffisant. Finn était mort.

Le feu dans les yeux de Blaine avait disparu et remplacé par la peur, ses yeux écarquillés. Jeff regarda Blaine, effrayé par les actions de Blaine. "Blaine ... tu dois partir" murmura Jeff. "Pars d'ici!" dit-il avec plus de force cette fois-ci. Jeff regarda autour de lui. "Je leur dirai qu'ils se sont tués ou quelque chose comme ça. Va t-en! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi!"

Les yeux noisette de Blaine étaient pleins de terreur alors qu'il trébucha sur ses pieds. Il saisit maladroitement son blazer pour cacher le sang de Nick sur sa chemise blanche. Et il couru. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il couru. Bien sûr, les membres des New Directions et Dalton le découvriront. Et si les amis de Finn ne l'aimaient pas avant, ils auraient certainement maintenant faim de son sang. Sa tête tourbillonnait alors qu'il courait dans la chaleur. Il ne pouvait pas revenir. _Il ne pouvait pas revenir_.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Kurt était seul dans sa chambre, pieds nus contre le tapis blanc. Il avait un peignoir chaud par dessus son pyjama. Il se tenait devant son placard, essayant de décider parmi ses nombreuses tenues, quoi porter demain. Les cheveux de Kurt étaient encore humides et ébouriffés de sa douche, des gouttelettes s'accrochant à sa frange alors qu'il se tournait vers sa fenêtre. Contemplant dehors, il vit le soleil juste au bord de l'horizon, la lumière dorée brillant sur son visage. Elle se pris sur ses cheveux, ce qui les rend brillant sur les gouttelettes d'eau.

Il soupira. Il souhaitait que le soleil se couche, alors ce serait la nuit. _Le soleil est trop reconnaissant_ , pensa-t-il. Il est toujours là et perceptible tout au long de la journée - le même vieux cercle dans le ciel. La lune est toujours dite "bonne nuit" et oublié alors que nous dormons. Ce n'était jamais la même chose tous les soirs, tournant autour de la planète, en prenant différents angles du soleil. _Nous reconnaissons donc à nouveau la variété de la lune à cause du soleil_. Kurt soupira de nouveau et loucha vers le jaune, demi-cercle partiel, souhaitant qu'il se dépêche encore plus.

Quand viendra la nuit, le quartier sera endormi, et Blaine pourra venir inaperçu. Combien de temps à passé depuis que Kurt a senti le toucher de Blaine! Kurt ferma les yeux, se rappelant les plis définitifs sur le visage de Blaine quand il riait, le contour de la mâchoire de Blaine, et chaque boucle dans ses cheveux. Kurt s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre alors qu'il rappela des lèvres roses de Blaine sur les siennes, la tendresse, mais en même temps l'intensité. Blaine embrassa Kurt chaque fois comme si ça serait leur dernière, caressant les lèvres de Kurt dans toutes leurs étreintes.

Les pensées de Kurt furent interrompues par Rachel traversant sa porte. Ses cheveux généralement parfait, mais pas aussi parfait que les siens, était échevelée et indisciplinés. Son visage était rose et ses yeux mouillés de larmes alors qu'elle courait dans les bras de Kurt.

"Finn est m-m-mort!" sanglota Rachel dans le peignoir de Kurt.

"QUOI? Rachel! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Les yeux de Kurt étaient écarquillés par la peur.

"Ap-p-remment au L-l-Lima Bean il y a eu un combat avec des gars de Dalton -"

Kurt pensa immédiatement à Blaine. "Quoi? Qui?"

"C-c-certains gars nommés Jeff et Nick -" Rachel s'arrêta et sanglota pendant un moment. "Et B-b-Blaine ... était là ... A-a-aussi. Mais Finn, il a t-t-tué Nick. Et Blaine. Il ... Il a tué Finn."

Kurt pleurait maintenant, aussi. Il conduisait Rachel dans son lit, la tenant dans ses bras. "Je me suis p-p-pas vraiment fâché contre Blaine, K-K-Kurt. Il le faisait p-p-pour Nick." Rachel se redressa regardant maintenant dans les yeux tendus de larmes de Kurt. "Finn cherchait toujours la bagarre ... et il l'a eu."

Kurt hocha la tête. Il savait comment était Finn. Et Blaine ... et si _Finn_ avait tué Blaine à la place? Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire s'il avait entendu cette nouvelle. De plus, il n'aurait jamais été capable de pardonner à Finn. Mais Blaine était son mari, et Blaine se défendait pour Nick. Comment Kurt pourrait-il le détester pour ça? Mais Finn n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il méritait ou quoi que ce soit parce que personne ne mérite de mourir. Finn était le frère de Kurt et il lui manquera certainement.

Les sanglots de Rachel ralentissaient maintenant alors qu'elle étreignait Kurt plus serré. "Blaine est un gars génial, Kurt. Accroche-toi à lui aussi longtemps que tu le peux." De l'eau coula sur les cheveux de Rachel, des larmes de Kurt ou de ses propres cheveux, il ne savait pa. Ils étaient assis comme ça pendant un certain temps, pleurant silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Kurt entendit une respiration lourde de Rachel indiquant qu'elle était endormie. Il doit s'être endormi aussi, car quand il a ouvert ses yeux, il y avait le soleil toujours présent qui occupait le ciel bleu et lumineux, pas de lune en vue.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Il fallait s'enfuir. Il n'a pas reconnu la personne, pas un _animal_ , courir vers lui, les bras prêts pour son cou. C'était Kurt à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur c'était une bête sauvage avec une haine flamboyante. Les yeux de Kurt étaient encore d'un bleu profond, teinté de gris; Mais le feu dans ses pupilles semblait brûler à ses iris, comme si le feu était vivant et voulait s'échapper à la limite grise. Blaine courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais Kurt était encore plus rapide. Les mains pâles de Kurt s'avançaient alors qu'il grondait, serrant ses doigts autour du cou sans défense de Blaine -

Blaine était au sol quand il se réveilla, trempé de sueur. Il haletait en se redressant, se frottant la tête. Il a dû sortir de son lit la nuit dernière, atterrissant sur le sol en bois dur. Il vérifia l'heure: 6:32. Ses parents seraient encore endormis pendant une heure. Cooper ne se réveillerait pas avant l'après-midi.

Il essaya de se dégager la tête. Kurt ne viendrait pas lui tordre le cou. Il devait parler à quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas si Kurt voulait même le regarder. Rachel le sait probablement, et Kurt serait la première personne à qui elle le raconterait. Blaine se leva, titubant alors qu'il tomba sur son lit. Il rampa sur le sol et pris son peignoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Testant son équilibre une fois de plus, il mis le peignoir, saisit ses clés de voiture, et a conduit à la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler à un moment comme celui-ci.

* * *

Blaine trébucha sur le porche à 06:47, sonnant à la porte à plusieurs reprises. L'habitant de la maison a répondu à la quatrième sonnerie. "Je pensais que tu viendrais," dit-il , en laissant Blaine entrer. Blaine entra dans le canapé et s'écroula en une boule serré.

"Je n-n-ne peux aller nulle part, monsieur Schuester," balbutia Blaine, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

M. Schuester hocha simplement la tête, soupira et s'assit à côté de la boule qu'était Blaine, le tapotant maladroitement, mais doucement.

"Mais je ne m'en soucie même plus! Soyez juste miséricordieux et tuez-moi maintenant!" Blaine serra dans ses bras le coussin de canapé, enfouissant son visage dedans. "Je n-n-n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller. Je pourrais aussi bien m-m-mourir pour que le monde n'ai plus à traiter avec moi."

"Blaine, Jeff a menti pour toi afin que tu ne sois certainement pas tué par d'autres membres de McKinley. Tu as une autre chance. Trouve simplement un autre endroit où aller."

"Mais je ne peux p-p-pas. Kurt ... Kurt est là ... et il me déteste maintenant et souhaite que je sois mort ... mais si je ne peux plus venir ici ... Je ne peux pas savoir s'il va bien ... Je ne sais pas ... Je m'en fiche s'il me déteste. Il est mon tout. Des créatures stupides, sans valeur, comme les rats d'égout peuvent le voir, mais je ne peux pas ... M. Schuester, le bannissement est pire que la mort! Si j'étais mort, je pouvais le voir et sa beauté du ciel au-dessus! Ou, probablement, l'enfer est là où je vais aller. Mais au moins Kurt ... Je pourrai le voir ... voir qu'il est heureux. C'est tout ce que je veux ... savoir ... qu'il est vraiment heureux. " Blaine se tut, tremblant, des perles de gouttes de sueur s'échappant de ses boucles noires.

"Blaine -"

"Arrêtez de parler de toute la miséricorde que j'ai reçue! Je ne peux pas vivre sans savoir si Kurt va bien et est heureux!" Les yeux de Blaine brillèrent avec colère alors qu'il se redressa brusquement. "Vous ne savez pas comment je me sens ... Je suis tombé amoureux de l'homme le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Je me suis même marié avec cet homme et j'ai tué son _frère_! Je ne peux plus aller là-bas, et _là_ où il se trouve. Là où mon cœur se trouve ... Comment puis-je vivre sans mon cœur? " Blaine se hissa hors du canapé et s'effondra sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer. Peut-être était-ce la douleur qui avait surmonté sa tristesse, le rendant engourdi? Il n'avait plus de tristesse à ressentir.

Il y a eu un coup soudain et rapide à la porte. "Blaine - Blaine! DEBOUT! Lève-toi au moins et va dans l'autre pièce pendant que je réponds à la porte!"

Blaine secoua la tête. M. Schuester fit un irrité _Argh_! Et couru pour ouvrir la porte.

Blaine entendit la voix parfaite d'une fille qui venait de la porte. Elle avait un regard fatigué et inquiet dans ses yeux. "Monsieur Schuester! Où est Blaine? Je dois lui parler." Blaine regarda alors qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds essayant de regarder par-dessus les épaules de M. Schuester. Rachel vit Blaine et couru sous le bras de M. Schuester qui était appuyé contre la porte.

M. Schuester ferma la porte dans la défaite en disant: "Il est là ... se noyant dans ses propres larmes."

"Blaine ... oh mon Dieu, tu es comme Kurt." Rachel apporta sa main à son cœur. "Il pleure aussi Blaine. Je ne l'ai jamais vu tellement bouleversé. Blaine ... debout. Kurt ne pleure pas à cause de ce que tu as fait. BLAINE! Assis-toi!" Rachel tiré Blaine en position assise puis s'assit à côté de lui.

"Qu - quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au sujet de Kurt? Il pleure? Pas à cause de moi? Rachel, comment va t-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" Blaine avait l'air désespéré, suppliant Rachel de lui répondre.

"Il - il ne dit ... rien. Il pleure. Pour Finn ... et pour toi. Il pleure ton nom dans son oreiller tous les soirs." Rachel essuya une larme de sa joue.

"Il pleure mon nom dans la haine ..." murmura Blaine.

Ce fut au tour de M. Schuester se mettre à genoux sur le sol. "Blaine! Réveille-toi! Kurt t'aime toujours. REGARDE MOI! Pourquoi veux-tu te tuer? Si tu te tues, tu le tueras aussi. Tu devrais entendre comment il voudrait parler de toi tous les jours dans Glee club. Tu le rends heureux, Blaine. Rachel vient de dire qu'il ne pleure pas à cause de ce que tu as fait à Finn. Pourquoi veux-tu jeter l'amour qu'il a pour toi égoïstement comme ça? Lèves-toi Blaine, ton amour est vivant. TU es vivant. " M. Schuester regarda droit dans les yeux gonflés de Blaine, et Blaine hocha la tête. "Vas voir Kurt ce soir, Blaine. Montre-lui combien tu l'aimes et peut-être que tu verras aussi combien il t'aime."

"Il t'aime vraiment, Blaine. Tiens -" Rachel fouilla dans son sac à main rouge et en sortit une chaîne d'or. Il avait un pendentif rectangulaire avec les mots ' **pour toujours** ' gravé dessus. "Kurt voulait que je te le donne."

Avec une main tremblante, Blaine tendit la main et ferma ses doigts autour de la chaîne, frottant son pouce sur les mots. Blaine se mordit la lèvre, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Blaine.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Kurt était assis en classe de mathématiques avec ses jambes croisées (dans un jeans skinny incroyablement serré), son pied droit frappant légèrement sur le sol à un rythme inconnu. Il agita son crayon dans sa main alors qu'il tentait de prêter attention à la leçon terne, mais il continua de penser à Blaine. Il continua de penser à ce soir, quand Blaine escaladerait le côté de sa maison jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il lui dira qu'il l'aime toujours, malgré la mort de Finn. Il lui dira qu'il l'aimeras toujours. Ensuite, ils s'embrasseraient et le reste du monde disparaîtrait, ce serait juste lui et Blaine en ce moment. Kurt ferma les yeux.

À travers la salle de classe, David Karofsky regarda Kurt quand il ferma les yeux, tapant encore son pied.

Karofsky voulait Kurt, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était assise à côté de lui. Elle tendit la main et frotta son pouce sur ses doigts. Si seulement c'était Kurt qui le faisait ...

* * *

"Je suppose que je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, prétendre sortir ensemble lorsque tu veux évidemment être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais ça fait," les pensées de Santana dérivèrent vers une cheerleader blonde plaine d'entrain. Elle sourit en levant ses sourcils. "Ok, je suppose que je vais t'aider. Kurt a besoin de quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de convaincre Kurt de craquer pour toi. Finn vient de mourir et c'était le frère de Kurt. Je suppose que je ne me souciais pas du monstre géant, Kurt ne voudra écouter personne en ce moment, et je ne veux pas lui parler en ce moment. Il n'écoute même pas le bonhomme Rachel." Le diable elle-même soupirait alors qu'elle jeta ses cheveux sur ses épaules.

"Santana, je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux attendre." Les phalanges de Karofsky se tendirent autour de son café.

"Shh. Tata Tana prendra soin de ça." Elle apporta son index sur ses lèvres rouge sang.

"Mais! Et s'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre? Kurt est ... **magnifique** et tu le sais" plaidé t-il.

"Je vais lui parler. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il sera à toi."

"Mais Santana -"

"Shh. Je t'ai dit de pas t'inquiété. En outre, il n'y a pas d'autres garçons gay dans l'école. Kurt sera seul tant qu'il sera à McKinley." Santana hocha la tête, sûre d'elle-même.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Kurt se tenait devant son placard dans son pyjama, en choisissant une tenue pour demain. Il regardait toujours sa fenêtre ouverte, anxieux quand Blaine - _si_ Blaine - apparaîtrait et Kurt pourrait tomber dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait bien et qu'il l'aime toujours. Kurt choisissait entre ses cravates quand il entendit un bruissement et vit ses rideaux bouger.

Blaine s'avança avec précaution, en prenant soin de son pied précaire sur le seuil de la fenêtre. Il se pencha contre le cadre une fois dedans, les yeux sur le sol. Ses yeux avaient des cernes comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Ses cheveux étaient dans le besoin désespéré de gel, mais néanmoins Kurt aimait ses cheveux bouclés. Blaine portait le bas de son uniforme Dalton - pantalon gris, avec un débardeur blanc. Les yeux de Kurt traçaient les bras de Blaine et tombèrent sur une coupe rouge sur son épaule droite. Elle allait au cou de Blaine jusqu'à sa ligne de mâchoire ferme. Ça avait l'air un peu meurtri au clair de lune. Blaine leva finalement les yeux vers Kurt avec ses yeux fatigués, mais toujours magnifiques.

Kurt laissa tomber ses cravates pour être oublié sur le sol jusqu'à demain et marcha lentement vers Blaine. Il saisi soigneusement le visage de Blaine - Blaine grimaça - et frotta légèrement son pouce sur son os de la joue. Il sentit le front de Blaine; Il était chaud et en sueur. Kurt embrassa le nez de Blaine et le laissa pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Blaine entendit une armoire s'ouvrir et se fermé, et Kurt revint avec des bandages, un gant de toilette et un spray désinfectant. Blaine hocha la tête.

Kurt aida Blaine à sortir de son débardeur, à prendre conscience de sa blessure, mais encore légèrement blesser. Kurt pris le gant de toilette et commença a nettoyé l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine frémit quand la douleur traversa son bras comme si mille épines roses l'avaient perforé en même temps. Kurt regarda les yeux de Blaine, et Blaine hocha de la tête. Kurt travailla sur la blessure avec délicatesse et compétence. Alors qu'il attacha le bandage, Blaine leva les yeux vers lui et murmura: "Je suis désolé."

"Je sais," déclara Kurt, brossant une larme sur le visage de Blaine. Blaine tenait la main de Kurt sur sa joue.

"Je suis tellement, tellement, désolé, Kurt."

Kurt posa sa tête sur la poitrine nue de Blaine. "Je t'aime, Blaine." Blaine s'éloigna.

"Comment peux-tu m'aimer ... après ce que j'ai fait ...?" Blaine avait l'air dégoûté de lui-même.

Kurt parla lentement et tranquillement. "Tu étais ... Tu l'as fait pour ton ami. Et pour ... te protéger. Je connais Finn. Il t'aurait ... tué si tu lui avais donné l'opportunité. Et tu ne l'as pas fait."

"J'aurais dû courir ... ou quelque chose" murmura Blaine.

"Finn t'aurait juste poursuivi."

"Mais je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait, Kurt!" dit Blaine avec exaspération en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

"Je te pardonne ... Blaine. Je vais ... toujours ... t'aimer. _**Pour toujours**_."

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt à la mention de ces mots éternel. Il prit les mains de Kurt dans le siennes et lui donna un faible sourire. "Merde, Kurt. Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi."

Kurt lui retourna un faible sourire et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Blaine posa sa main sur le dos de Kurt pour le tenir plus près alors qu'il approfondit le baiser.

Kurt se sépara et prit les mains de Blaine, l'amenant à son lit. Il allongea Blaine dessus, et Kurt reposa de nouveau sa tête sur la poitrine nue de Blaine en écoutant les battements de son cœur. C'était fort, et tandis qu'il se coucha là, la respiration de Blaine sembla se calmer. Kurt se retourna vers Blaine et Blaine l'embrassa de nouveau. Kurt approfondi le baiser cette fois, en tirant sur la ceinture de Blaine pour l'enlever, suivit du pantalon, et Blaine fut en boxer.

"Bien, ce n'est pas juste," dit Blaine en utilisant son bon bras pour retirer le pyjama de Kurt. La peau pâle de Kurt sembla briller au clair de lune. **Magnifique**. Kurt se mit à rire, en sortant de son pyjama.

Kurt embrassa l'os de la mâchoire blessée de Blaine à son oreille, traçant sa bouche, persistant sur sa lèvre inférieure. Blaine appuya ses lèvres sur la peau douce de Kurt, derrière son oreille, grignotant son lobe d'oreille. Blaine sourit quand Kurt frissonna à l'endroit délicat. Il prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Ils ne seraient jamais en mesure de faire ça - ou tout cela - en dehors de ses portes closes. Ils voulaient tous les deux tirer le meilleur parti de ce peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Ils échangèrent des baisers et leurs affection pendant toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fatiguent et s'endorment dans leur amour chaleureux.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla et aperçut la faible lueur de la lumière du soleil à travers les rideaux de Kurt. Il embrassa Kurt sur le front. "Mon amour, c'est le matin, je crains que je dois partir. Je peux entendre l'alouette."

Kurt murmura ensommeillée. "C'est le rossignol. C'est longtemps avant le matin."

"J'aimerais que ça le soit, Kurt. Mais quelqu'un me trouvera bientôt si je ne pars pas."

"C'est le clair de lune. Tu n'as pas à y aller encore." Kurt embrassa la clavicule de Blaine en caressant la poitrine de Blaine.

"Permet-moi d'être capturé alors." Blaine se mit à rire. "Laisse-moi mourir ici avec toi. Je suis heureux. La lune sort comme le chant du rossignol. La mort viendra parce que mon amour le veut!"

Kurt ouvrit complètement les yeux et remarqua la lumière à travers les rideaux. C'était le soleil. "Blaine! Tu dois y aller, tu seras pris!" Kurt se redressa et saisit les vêtements de Blaine. Il rougi lorsqu'il trouva le boxeur de Blaine. Il aida Blaine avec son débardeur, car son épaule était encore douloureuse. Kurt mis son propre peignoir et aida Blaine à la fenêtre.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir avec la main de Blaine sur la joue de Kurt.

"J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas obligé de partir."

Blaine soupira. "Moi aussi. Je t'aime, mon amour."

Kurt sourit, ses yeux saphirs brillants. "Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. Bye." Il regarda Blaine descendre, tenant sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de porter. Lorsque Blaine fut en toute sécurité dans la cour, il leva les yeux vers Kurt et dessina un cœur en l'air avec ses index en articulant les mots ' **Je t'aime** '. Il couru ensuite, semblable à un chat, aux buissons à l'arrière et fut bientôt hors de vue.

* * *

"Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me rencontrer, Santana?" Demanda Kurt, prenant une gorgée de son café.

Santana se pencha vers l'avant dans son siège. "Tu as été ... malheureux, Kurt ... à cause de Finn."

"Bien, bien sûr que oui, il était mon frère. Je me souciais de lui, et il m'a semblé que tout ce temps que tu n'en a rien eu à faire, alors, pourquoi commencé maintenant?" Kurt croisa les bras.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je pense que tu devrais être plus en colère contre le gars qui l'a tué ... comment s'appelle-t-il? N'est-ce pas un certain fils de pute de Dalton? Blaine?" Santana leva les sourcils.

Kurt frémit quant elle dit le prénom de Blaine si durement. Si elle savait ...

Santana hocha la tête. "Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles qui pourraient te remonter le moral, Kurt."

"Hmm?" Kurt leva les yeux vers Santana.

"Tu as été célibataire tout le temps, Kurt. Et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui serait tout simplement génial pour toi."

Kurt avait l'air confus.

"David Karofsky." Santana se rassit et croisa les bras, ravie d'elle-même.

"Euh ... écoute, Santana. Je suis content que tu t' _inquiètes_ et, euh, je sais que David a vraiment changé ... mais je ne suis pas intéressé, pour une ... er ... relation en ce moment." Kurt évita ses yeux.

"Je pensais bien que tu résisterais. Écoute, Kurt. Tu es trop incroyable pour être seul en ce moment de ta vie. Je pense vraiment que quelqu'un dans ta vie pourrait te faire te sentir mieux."

"Depuis quand es-tu devenu ma 'marieuse'?" Kurt se leva. "Santana, tu peux dire à Dave que je ne suis pas intéressé."

"Je peux pas le faire, Kurtie ... Je lui ai dit que tu as accepté un rendrez-vous ce vendredi."

Kurt était en colère maintenant. "Santana, NON. Tu peux dire à Dave merci, mais non merci. Je ne suis pas intéressé pour une relation!"

"Vas juste à ce rendez-vous, Kurt. Et si tu l'aimes réellement?" Santana était debout maintenant, à talons aiguilles rouges.

Bien sûr, Kurt ne l'aimera jamais vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi. "Non," dit-il plus calmement.

"Tu y vas. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire à ce sujet. David viendra te chercher à 18:00. Tu me remercieras plus tard." Santana arracha son café et son sac à main et laissa Kurt debout stupidement sur la table par lui-même.

Il n'ira pas à un rendez-vous pas avec Karofsky. Pas après qu'il l'ait embrassé de force dans les vestiaires ... Kurt secoua la tête. Il était bien comme ami, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que Kurt puisse lui faire confiance plus que ça. Blaine est l'endroit où son cœur appartient, et Kurt n'avait aucune intention de changer ça.

Il devait échapper à ce rendez-vous. Kurt pensait à la personne dont il avait suffisamment confiance pour l'aider. Kurt lui demandera son aide demain.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

"Kurt pleure trop sur le monstre géant Finn. Je ne peux pas lui parler sans qu'il fuisse, probablement pour aller pleurer dans les toilettes ..." Karofsky s'arrêta. "Être triste n'est pas sain pour lui. Maintenant, si quelqu'un était là pour le réconforter ..."

"Ne pense pas trop. Il a accepté d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec toi, mon travail ici est terminé." Santana claqua son casier et jeta ses cheveux en arrière, irrité. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea avec ses hanches bruissant à sa classe.

Karofsky se retourna quand il vit Kurt dans son casier dans le couloir. Kurt faisait sa routine habituelle Hairspray, tourbillonnant la bouteille autour de ses cheveux déjà parfait. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas aussi rapide. Son front était sillonné et il semblait plus inquiet lorsqu'il remit le capuchon. Il attrapa ses livres pour la matinée, les mis dans son sac, claqua son casier et commença à marcher vers Karofsky, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

"Eh bien bonjour là, Hummel," Karofsky baissa la voix dans un murmure rauque. "Excité pour notre rendez-vous vendredi?"

Kurt s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Karofsky, perçant pratiquement son âme avec ses yeux bleus lumineux. "Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Santana, mais je ne vais pas aller à un rendez-vous avec toi. David, je crois que tu as changé, vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à te faire confiance à ce point, pas après ce que tu m'as fait." Kurt commença à repartir.

"Kurt, mais - Santana, elle a dit que vous le ferais." Karofsky a rattrapé Kurt. "Arrête de pleurer à propos de Finn, d'accord? Viens à ce rendez-vous avec moi Kurt, tu ne le regrettera pas."

"Je dois allé parler à M. Schuester en ce moment, au revoir," déclara Kurt.

"Si tu lui parles de nous, il t'aidera à réaliser que tu dois nous donner un essai. Que tu peux m'aimer." Karofsky essaya de toucher la main de Kurt, mais Kurt sursauta loin.

"Je vais te dire à toi et à M. Schuester que je l'aime _**lui**_!" Avec ça, Kurt couru vers la salle de classe de M. Schuester, en serrant son sac.

Karofsky n'a pas entendu Kurt mettre l'accent sur lui, ce qui signifie quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensait toujours qu'il allait prendre Kurt au cinéma vendredi et le faire tomber amoureux de lui et tout dans le monde serait beau une fois qu'il aurait Kurt.

Kurt entra dans la salle de classe et claqua la porte. Il jeta son sac au sol et se dirigea vers M. Schuester.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" M. Schuester posa le stylo rouge qu'il utilisait pour classer ses papiers d'espagnols assez terribles.

Kurt commença à lui expliquer, et c'est alors que les larmes commencèrent à venir. Il lui dit que Karofsky pense toujours qu'il va avoir rendez-vous avec lui vendredi. Comment il ne peut pas y aller parce qu'il est marié. Comment il préfère s'enfuir avec Blaine pour toujours, avant d'aller à un rendez-vous avec l'homme qui l'a tourmenté pendant longtemps. Non, il mourrait maintenant dans les bras de Blaine s'il le pouvait. De cette façon, il ne serait même jamais dans la situation d'être avec un autre homme.

M. Schuester écouta attentivement, en hochant la tête dans tous les bons endroits. Il se leva et tira Kurt dans une étreinte.

"Dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire, monsieur Schuester. Tout pour que je n'ai pas à y aller. Pour que je puisse vraiment être avec Blaine." Kurt tamponna ses yeux avec sa manche.

"Il y a quelque chose ... si tu veux vraiment faire ça. C'est plutôt extrême, Kurt."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Kurt le regardé avec espoir.

"Je ne sais pas, Kurt. Tu risquerais d'effrayer certaines personnes."

"Je m'en fiche." Kurt secoua la tête. "Juste ... si je peux être ... avec Blaine."

M. Schuester soupira. "D'accord, Kurt." Il se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à gribouiller sur un morceau de papier avec une écriture tremblé. Lors d'une inspection plus approfondie, sa semblait être une liste pour faire une potion étrange.

"Qu'est-ce que -?" interrogea Kurt.

"Va et sois heureux aujourd'hui, accepte d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec David - "

"Quoi, non, je -"

M. Schuester lui fit signe de se calmer. "Va chercher ces ingrédients sur cette liste. Suis les instructions exactement. Ensuite, va dans ta chambre et assures-toi d'être seul. Bois-le. Tu apparaîtra comme ... mort."

Kurt eut le souffle coupé et M. Schuester se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Toute la couleur disparaîtra de tes joues et de tes lèvres. Ton cœur semblera s'être arrêté. Bien sûr, tu seras habillé et placé dans un cercueil et porté à l'église. Je parlerai à Blaine de notre plan, alors il pourra être là dès que tu te réveilleras. Vous pourrez tous les deux vous enfuir dans une autre ville, loin de Lima, alors que tout le monde pensera que vous êtes mort." M. Schuester termina son explication et sembla surpris de lui-même, comme s'il ne pouvait jamais imaginer qu'il proposerait à un de ses élève de fausser sa propre mort.

Kurt fut également surpris. Imaginez ce que ça ferait à son père et à Carole. Après avoir déjà fait face à la mort d'un de leurs fils et maintenant perdre l'autre ... Mais il y a Blaine. Il partirait avec Blaine pour toujours. Plus de Karofsky. Mais le plus important, ils n'auront plus à cacher leur relation à cause des rivalités de leurs écoles.

"Donnez moi la liste" déclara Kurt sans ambages.

"Maintenant, tu es sûr de ..."

"Donnez-la moi, monsieur Schuester. Je n'ai pas peur" il l'a pris avec courage et l'a mis dans son sac. Il se leva et esquissa ses épaules en soulevant son menton.

"Hé, Kurt. Sois heureux, aujourd'hui. Et n'oublie pas de le boire seul." M. Schuester lui donna un faible sourire.

"L'amour me donnera la force et la force m'aidera à réussir. Bye, monsieur Schuester."

Kurt se retourna et sortit de la salle de classe. Il se souvint alors de mettre un sourire, peu importe la façon dont il se sentait faux. Il espérait vraiment que l'amour lui donnerait de la force aujourd'hui, et tous les jours après ça.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Santana, Quinn, Brittany et Rachel étaient assises à une table dans la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque était devenue leur lieu de rencontre pour planifier certaines manigances, ou dans certains cas, rechercher de nouveaux airs. Cependant, elles sont assise ici aujourd'hui, pour discuter du rendez-vous de Kurt avec Karofsky.

Santana s'était assise d'une main avec des ongles rouge-sang qui battaient distraitement sur la table, l'autre tenant un stylo feutre à sa bouche. "Donc, c'est le premier rendez-vous "réel" de Kurt et pour lui, je pense que ça devrait être incroyable."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord. Kurt est incroyable et il mérite une bonne soirée." Quinn hocha la tête.

Brittany regardait Santana mâcher sur le stylo, se demandant de quelle saveur il était.

Santana fit un rapide sourire à Brittany puis dit: "D'accord, alors nous devons nous assurer des temps de film et ... oh mon Dieu dans quel restaurant vont-ils allé?"

"Breadstix," déclara simplement Brittany.

Santana lui tapota la main et lui fit un véritable sourire cette fois. "Brittany, tu es un génie, c'est parfait!" Brittany souri et Quinn souri avec gentillesse.

Rachel regarda fixement ses mains, jointes sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Kurt allait faire ça. D'une certaine façon, elle savait que Santana était derrière tout ce plan. Soit elle oblige Kurt à y aller contre sa volonté, soit elle ne lui a même pas encore dit. C'était le seul raisonnement ... Kurt est fou de Blaine et un simple rendez-vous avec Karofsky ne changerait jamais ça.

"RACHEL!"

Rachel sursauta. "Euh, quoi?"

"T'as pas dit un mot pendant tout ce temps, tu ne veux pas que Kurt ait la meilleure nuit de sa vie?" Santana souleva ses sourcils parfaitement sculptés.

"Je - o-oui" balbutia Rachel. Elle savait cependant que Kurt avait déjà eu d'innombrables nuits incroyables avec Blaine.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Comédie romantique ou action?"

Rachel regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. "Je ne suis pas sûr, euh - "

Quinn l'interrompt. "Comédie romantique à coup sûr. Ça donne un bon ton pour le reste de la nuit."

" _ **La Belle et le Clochard**_ est bien. La scène des spaghettis est drôle." Brittany hocha la tête.

"Britt, chérie, c'est une excellente idée, mais je pense que Kurtie et David vont juste aller voir un film dans le théâtre ..."

Kurt écoutait leur conversation derrière l'une des étagères. Il se pencha contre elle, posant un pied recouvert de cuir derrière lui sur la tablette inférieure. Son dos était voûté avec élégance sur la collection de livres cahoteuse. Mais son poing s'est rapidement serré autour de son sac alors qu'il écoutait la 'nuit incroyable' qu'il aurait, ce qu'il savait serait tout simplement ordinaire par rapport aux nuits - _sans jours_ \- qu'il avait eu avec Blaine. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se souvenant de ce que M. Schuester lui avait dit et marcha avec confiance à la table.

Dès que Santana vit Kurt, elle sourit et fit claquer ses doigts pour lui faire signe comme si elle attendait avec impatience un cheesecake. Kurt mit un faux sourire et vient obéissant.

"Où étais-tu Kurt? Nous planifions ton rencart, que tu continues, en passant." dit Santana.

"J'ai parlé à M. Schuester, et tu as raison. Ce sera bon pour moi. Je vais aller au rendez-vous." Kurt se mit nerveusement à rire. Il a été forcé, mais la seule qui le remarqua était Rachel qui regarda Kurt de manière douteuse. Kurt lui lança un regard qui dit ' _Je t'expliquerai plus tard_ '.

"Fantastique! Kurt, tu ne le regretteras pas."

Kurt rit de nouveau nerveusement et se dirigea rapidement vers Rachel. "Rachel, tu veux bien m'aider à choisir quelque chose pour mon rendez-vous?"

"Oh! Oui - bien sûr, Kurt." Rachel hocha la tête.

"Je pense que tu devrais juste porter ton chapeau de licorne" déclara franchement Brittany.

La table souriait poliment à Brittany. Kurt et Rachel avaient déjà lié leurs bras et s'échappèrent rapidement de la bibliothèque.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec -"

"RACHEL!" Kurt mis ses mains devant lui brusquement et Rachel s'arrêta. "Tais-toi pour que deux secondes, d'accord?" Kurt se pencha contre son lit.

Rachel fit un pas en arrière, inhalant lentement. Elle le regarda, prêt à écouter avec ses grands yeux écarquillés. Kurt lui expliqua son plan avec M. Schuester. Comment il a dû agir comme s'il allait au rendez-vous avec Karofsky mais, en réalité, _il fausserai sa propre mort_. En s'entendant le dire à haute voix pour la première fois choqua Kurt, mais ça rendait le fait plus réel. Qu'il allait réellement passer par là. M. Schuester allait également envoyer un message à Blaine lui expliquant leur plan pour que Blaine puisse se retrouver avec lui après qu'il se réveille. Blaine s'approcherait du _cercueil_ où Kurt serait posé et serait là-bas dès qu'il se réveillerait. Ils s'enfuiraient ensuite dans une autre ville, ciel, même un autre pays, Kurt ne s'en souciait pas. Ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'ils seraient enfin ensemble avec Blaine. Plus de douleur du manque de soutien de leurs proches. Plus de secrets.

Il sortit le flacon de verre qui contenait du liquide acide vert. Il ressemblait à un verre de limonade qui était devenu aigre - bien, plus aigre que d'habitude. Plus que d'habitude. La mâchoire de Rachel chuta quand elle vit le liquide. Son meilleur ami était sur le point de faire semblant de mourir pour être avec son grand amour. Finn était le grand amour de Rachel, bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait le courage de faire ce que Kurt allait faire.

Rachel commença à pleurer. Il était calme et lent alors qu'elle secoua la tête et regarda Kurt. Ses larmes coulant sur le tapis de Kurt. "Je ne vais j-j-jamais te revoir, Kurt?"

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Rachel. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons quelque part un jour ... Mais je ne sais pas quand." Kurt lui fit un faible sourire et se mit à pleurer aussi. Il tendit ses mains et la tira à côté de lui sur son lit. Il l'a prise dans ses bras et a dit: "Je t'aimerai toujours, Rachel Berry."

Rachel enfouit dans son épaule. "Je t'aimerai toujours aussi, Kurt Hummel."

Ils restèrent assis pendant un certain temps, se contentant de se tenir la compagnie. Après un moment, Kurt se sépara, regarda l'horloge et dit: "Si je dois me réveille à temps pour Blaine, je dois prendre ça maintenant."

Rachel hocha la tête, tremblante.

"Attend - " Kurt fouilla dans son placard et pris quelque chose. C'était un simple foulard bleu royal avec de petites étoiles blanches. Juste assez brillant pour faire ressortir ses yeux. "Tu te rappelles de ce foulard? J'étais avec toi quand je l'ai eu. Il me rappelait toi. Tu sais pourquoi?"

Rachel sourit, mais joua le jeu de toute façon. "Pourquoi?"

"À cause des étoiles. Je veux que tu le prennes."

"Kurt -" commença Rachel.

"Non, non. J'insiste. Garde-le." Kurt l'enveloppa autour de son cou deux fois.

Rachel entra dans les bras de Kurt et lui fit un câlin. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

"Là, tu peux sortir par-là." Kurt fit un geste vers sa fenêtre. "Blaine a usé une assez partie du chemin." Il tenta de rire.

Elle acquiesça. "Sois prudent, d'accord?"

Kurt hocha la tête. "Toi aussi. Tenez le fort au club Glee. Si je ne vais pas être là, je te demande au moins de continuer à être fabuleuse." Il sourit.

"Au revoir, Kurt." Et avec ça Rachel sortit par la fenêtre et dans l'obscurité de la nuit ci-dessous.

"Au revoir, Rachel" murmura Kurt.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre vers le petit flacon de fausse mort. Il ne va pas mentir, il était terrifié. Comment pourrait-il faire confiance à M. Schuester avec quelque chose d'aussi énorme que ça, et le fait qu'il savait simplement comment le faire? Kurt secoua la tête. Non, non, M. Schuester ne ferait jamais ça. Kurt lui faisait confiance presque autant qu'a son père. Mais Kurt est seul dans toute cette tentative. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Blaine le trouve quand il se réveille. À moins qu'il ne se réveille trop tôt. Alors il serait éveillé avant même son arrivé à l'église! Pire encore, s'il se réveillait trop tard. Il étoufferait dans le cercueil scellé avant que Blaine ne sache ce qui s'est passé. Il déplaçait lentement la bouteille entre ses doigts. _C'est maintenant ou jamais, Kurt Hummel. Je choisis maintenant_.

Il souleva le flacon dans un toast invisible. _Blaine, je bois à notre amour_! Il avala le liquide et atterri sur le dos sur son lit, un simple murmure dans la nuit.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Santana se trouvait à son casier après l'école vendredi, rassemblant ses affaires. Elle attrapa son sac à dos et le poussa sur une épaule avec peu de difficulté. Elle avait quelques devoirs ce week-end, mais étant une cheerleader, elle était beaucoup plus forte que la plupart des filles, en particulier Rachel. Santana roula des yeux en imaginant la petite fille tenté de porter sa pile de livres. Elle avait toujours ce grand imbécile stupide de petit ami pour le faire. En se regardant dans son miroir une fois de plus, elle claqua son casier juste au moment où Quinn et Brittany s'approchaient.

"Juste les femmes que je voulais voir. Quinn, Brittany, je soupçonne que tout est en ordre pour le rendez-vous de Kurt avec David ce soir?"

Quinn hocha la tête alors que Brittany posa un autocollant de dinosaure sur le bras de Santana. Santana regarda l'adhésif chatoyante et sourit.

"Fantastique" déclara Santana.

Rachel marcha en hâte devant le groupe de filles et ne les entendit presque pas appeler son nom. Elle serra ses livres dans ses bras alors que des milliers de pensées traversèrent son esprit sur Kurt. _Et si la potion ne fonctionnait pas et que Kurt décidait de compléter le travail? Elle n'a pas vérifié s'il y avait un couteau caché dans sa chambre comme une sauvegarde si son plan ne fonctionnait pas_ ...

"RACHEL!" cria Santana et Rachel s'arrêta soudainement sur son chemin, laissant presque tomber ses livres et leva les yeux.

"Oh, euh ..." Rachel cacha ses cheveux bruns nerveusement derrière son oreille "- oui euh. Le rendez-vous de Kurt. On dirait qu'il va passer un bon moment."

"Oh oui, ce sera la meilleure nuit qu'il ait jamais eu." sourit Quinn.

Brittany leva les yeux de ses autocollants et dit: "Vive Kurtofsky."

"Oui Britt." Santana relia son bras avec elle et se retourna ensuite vers Rachel. "Alors, Rachel, sais-tu pourquoi Kurt n'était pas là aujourd'hui? Nerveux pour son rencart, hein?"

Rachel fit un faible rire. "Ça doit être sa. Le p-premier rendez-vous d'une personne doit être parfait. Et connaissant K-Kurt, il voudrait être plus préparer pour ça."

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez lui et vérifié? Tout ça doit mieux que parfait." Santana plissa légèrement les yeux sur la dernière déclaration alors qu'elle se tourna et sortit avec Brittany sur sa hanche. Quinn donna à Rachel un regard d'excuse et les suivit.

* * *

Rachel était terrifiée. Mais elle devait vérifier Kurt, ou Santana et le reste des filles se demanderait. M. Hummel était toujours au travail pour la journée, mais elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il dirait quand il verrait Kurt.

Elle s'approcha brusquement de la façade de la maison de Kurt, se dirigeant vers l'arrière-cour. Il y avait encore de la lumière dans la chambre de Kurt. Elle émettait une étrange lueur dorée à travers les rideaux.

Rachel prit une profonde inspiration et monta, mais rien ne pouvait la préparer pour ce qu'elle verrait quand elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la chambre de Kurt.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Kurt était sur son lit avec sa tête posée sur son oreiller, et ses membres reposaient gracieusement à côté de son torse. Il était tourné sur son côté, ses jambes pliées gracieusement au genou et ses bras écartés de son corps. Il avait l'air paisible et serein alors que Rachel se rapprochait de son lit. Elle tira rapidement sur la chemise, cherchant la brillance d'une lame de poignard mais ne trouva rien. Elle se leva et regarda Kurt de plus près. Ses joues avaient encore cette lueur chaleureuse et angélique que Rachel adorait. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés avec l'oreiller, mais ils étaient toujours aussi beau que toujours. Elle essuya une larme quand elle remarqua le flacon vide caressant encore une de ses mains innocemment ouvertes. Kurt est l'une des personnes les plus fortes que Rachel connaisse, mais le voyant ici, comme ça ... Rachel se rendit compte de comment il avait l'air encore innocent et vulnérable. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et remarqua une lueur d'or provenant de l'intérieur de son col. En se disant qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort, elle effleura sa main sur l'éclat et en tira une chaîne en or. C'était un collier avec le mot 'toujours' sculpté dans un pendentif rectangulaire parfait. Elle frotta son pouce sur l'indentation en laissant échapper un souffle silencieux.

Rachel sursauta quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche de sa jupe. **Santana**. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et répondit: "A-Allô?"

"Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kurt? Il va bien?" interrogea Santana.

Rachel a dû jouer avec la situation. Bien sûr, _elle_ savait que Kurt n'était pas vraiment mort, mais elle ne peut pas laisser Santana le savoir. "C'est horrible!" Rachel essaya de faire le son de sa voix dévastée. "Kurt - il a dû détesté l'idée de s-sortir avec David et juste ..." Elle s'arrêta pour respirer brusquement.

"QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS?" Demanda Santana. Rachel pouvait sentir son agacement au téléphone.

Rachel savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus éviter la question. Quand Kurt ne se montrerait pas pour son rendez-vous, tout le monde se demanderait où il est. Alors, elle déclara: "Kurt ... est ... il est mort."

Il y avait du silence au téléphone. Peu de temps après: "D'accord, Berry, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais mieux vaut me dire tout de suite ce qui est avec Hummel." Rachel pouvait sentir l'acide dans la voix de Santana.

"Je ... Je viens de le trouvé sur son lit. Il est froid et raide," balbutia Rachel.

"Mais ... POURQUOI?" Demanda Santana.

"Il ne voulait pas vraiment aller au rendez-vous avec David ..." dit Rachel en murmurant: "Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ..."

"Amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre? Rachel, c'est fou, même en l'entendant de ta bouche." Santana s'arrêta un moment et avant de dire: "Est-ce que Burt est au courant?"

"Il est encore au travail. Mais je ne veux pas être là quand il le découvrira. Dieu, ça va être horrible pour lui." Rachel souhaita que de toute personne, elle pourrait le dire au père de Kurt à propos de lui et de Blaine. Que Kurt a finalement trouvé quelqu'un aussi courageux et aussi fort que lui et l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Mais ça signifierait une mort définitive pour Kurt et peut-être pour Blaine aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leurs écoles se détestaient tellement. C'est cruellement injuste.

* * *

Santana posa son téléphone et se tourna vers Karofsky qui était appuyé sur son casier, les mains tendues nerveusement. Il se redressa et lui demanda: "Quel est le problème?"

"Kurt est ... apparemment il n'est plus," Santana pris une grande respiration " - il est mort."

Karofsky eut le souffle coupé fort. "Il est quoi?"

"Rachel a dit qu'elle vient de le trouvé couché sur son lit. Il était raide et froid." Santana senti soudainement une horrible douleur de culpabilité dans son intestin.

M. Schuester se promenait au coin lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la vue de Santana, croisant ses bras en regardant le sol et Karofsky, qui avait l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, les gars?"

"C'est Kurt." déclara Santana. "Il est mort. R-Rachel l'a trouvé dans son lit."

M. Schuester avait travaillé sa réaction au préalable quand un membre du club Glee viendrait le voir pour lui dire à propos de Kurt. Il laissa tomber sa mâchoire légèrement et lui demanda comment ils le savaient. Après que Santana lui ait expliqué ce que Rachel lui avait raconté, il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte en lui tapotant le dos. Les larmes commencèrent à couler maintenant. Karofsky était toujours appuyé contre les casiers en état de choc silencieux. "Kurt est dans un monde meilleur maintenant. C'est un moment très triste, mais vous devriez être glorifié, Kurt est maintenant monté au-dessus des nuages. Il était une personne forte pour nous tous. Maintenant, c'est notre tour d'être fort. ... pour lui. Il est peut-être physiquement parti, mais il est toujours ici avec nous." Il fit un geste vers son cœur. "Nous allons lui organiser un magnifique enterrement. Chantez pour lui. Il aimerait ça." Il emmena Santana et Karofsky hors de l'école.

Ça faisait mal à M. Schuester de voir ses enfants souffrir, mais il se rappela que c'était pour le mieux. Kurt et Blaine sont des âmes sœurs, il ne peut pas le nier. De plus, il est inutile de renoncer maintenant quand il a déjà commencé à mettre en œuvre le long voyage pour la liberté de Kurt et Blaine, pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer complètement et sans cesse.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

M. Schuester sirotait son café du matin en écrivant son mail pour Blaine. En regardant à l'extérieur, il remarqua qu'il pleuvait beaucoup. Il regarda les étudiants se précipiter avec leurs parapluies improvisés: des livres, des vestes, même les uns des autres. Il était en train d'expliquer tout le plan dans un mail pour Blaine, que Kurt allait bien, et qu'il devrait bientôt être avec lui. La cloche sonna soudainement et M. Schuester cliqua sur "envoyer" alors qu'il se traîna hors de son bureau pour sa première classe. Il arriva à la porte quand il fut soudain dans l'obscurité. La tempête semblait avoir provoqué une panne de courant dans le lycée. Il marcha aussi rapidement possible hors de son bureau, sans se rendre compte avant que la panne avait arrêté son ordinateur avant que le mail n'ait terminé l'envoi.

* * *

Blaine roula en serrant son oreiller sur sa poitrine alors que son alarme retentit. Il sortit du lit avec bonheur, car il venait d'avoir un merveilleux rêve la nuit précédente. Presque tout son rêve avec Kurt était merveilleux. Il a supposé que le seul inconvénient était qu'il était mort, mais ce n'était que pour une courte période. Kurt s'approcha de lui. Son pur et merveilleux Kurt. Il est venu vers Blaine, caressa son visage avec ses mains blanches et angéliques, et ses lèvres. Kurt se pencha pour embrasser le cadavre de Blaine si légèrement et Blaine ouvrit les yeux. Kurt lui souriait et Blaine leva son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il fredonna alors qu'il revêtit son blazer marine tout aussi familier avec passepoil rouge. Il serra sa cravate, gélifia ses cheveux et se dirigea vers le hall de Dalton. Il trouva Jeff recroquevillée sur le canapé, le pied droit tapant sans cesse.

"Hé, Jeff. Tout va bien?" Blaine s'inquiéta en voyant son ami secouer la tête.

"Blaine j - Je" commença à dire Jeff mais il secoua la tête une fois de plus et enterra sa tête dans ses mains.

Blaine s'assit et mit son bras autour de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jeff?"

"Je suis au courant pour toi et Kurt" marmonna Jeff.

"Tu - tu, quoi?" Blaine recula surpris. "Mais comment - ?"

"Ton ordinateur était ouvert sur ton lit, et ... Je suis désolé Blaine! Mais il y avait une photo de toi et lui avec un cœur et avec écrit 'Blaine + Kurt' dans ton écriture et j'ai pensé que tu devais le voir ou quelque chose en secret, un, parce que tu ne l'as dit à personne d'autre, et deux, il portait le même nœud papillon que celui que tu as sur ta commode, et trois - " Jeff prit une grande inspiration dans sa ddivagation " - La photo a été prise à l'extérieur du lycée McKinley."

Blaine posa ses mains sur ses genoux. "E - Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le sait?"

Jeff secoua la tête rapidement: "Oh non, Blaine, je ne le dirai jamais à personne. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu l'as caché. Et tu dois vraiment l'aimer si tu ne te soucie pas de la rivalité. Entre notre école ... et la sienne. J'espère que tu n'es pas en colère contre moi." Jeff couvrit ses yeux, comme un petit enfant.

"Je ne suis pas en colère. En fait, je suis content de ne plus avoir à me cacher de tous. J'ai enfin quelqu'un avec qui je peux parler. Kurt est ... mon tout, Jeff. Et je suis content que tu sois celui qui sache." Blaine frappa le dos de Jeff de manière amicale. "Attend ... Pourquoi es-tu encore tellement bouleversé? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé? Quelque chose à propos de Kurt? Est-ce que quelque chose lui est arrivé? S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'il va bien parce que rien ne peux être mal s'il va bien." Blaine était inquiet et ses yeux s'élargissent de terreur alors qu'il interrogeait un Jeff effrayé.

"Blaine. J - Je suis tellement désolé." Les yeux de Jeff commencèrent à se remplir de larmes alors qu'il regardait son ami.

Blaine posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jeff. "Dis-moi, Jeff" dit-il avec fermeté.

"À mon église ..."

"Continue ..." encouragea Blaine.

"J'ai vu un signe pour des funérailles et je passait juste par là." Jeff inhala lentement.

"Jeff, Qu'est-ce tu - ?"

"Un nom a attiré mon attention. C - C'était celui de Kurt."

Blaine regarda simplement Jeff avant de demandé calmement: "C'était quoi le nom de famille?"

"Hummel" déclara Jeff.

"M - Mais comment ça peut-il être possible? - " Blaine se leva et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et gélifiés.

"Je ne le pensais pas non plus ... mais il y avait une photo ..."

Le cœur de Blaine sembla le laisser tomber tout le chemin vers le sol. Il devait se stabiliser alors qu'il tomba sur le canapé. Jeff essaya de lui tendre sa main pour le caresser, mais Blaine s'éloigna. Il devait y aller et voir par lui-même. Il couru jusqu'à sa voiture, s'éclaboussant dans diverses flaques d'eau, le cœur battant. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ça puisse être vrai. Kurt était en bonne santé et bien _vivant_. Si Kurt était ... alors il n'y avait aucun moyen que Blaine puisse être là sans lui ...

Il couru les marches de l'église et ouvrit la porte au centre de rassemblement. Il était reconnaissant qu'il soit ouvert à cette heure un jour de semaine. Il ne voulait pas regarder. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça confirmerait quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais pensé possible. Pas même dans ses plus sombres cauchemars, il a imaginé Kurt étant loin de lui, pas comme ça ...

 _ **Kurt Hummel - un fils aimant, un frère et un ami. Sa voix va sûrement réchauffer les cœurs de tous les anges. La personne la plus forte que nous connaissions.**_

Blaine à peine lu toute notification avant de toucher le sol. Il chavira, la main serrant sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur brisé. Peu importe combien Blaine essaya de ramasser les morceaux, ça ne serait jamais pareil sans Kurt. Kurt avait le cœur de Blaine dès le moment où ils ont partagé ce baiser dans la salle de classe. C'est ce qui avait conduit Blaine au rebord de fenêtre de Kurt. Ce qui gardait le cœur battant de Blaine quand ils étaient séparés. Le cœur de Blaine battait pour Kurt. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait survivre - comment _il_ survivrait - sans Kurt ici avec lui.

Il a réussi à se hisser hors du sol de l'église et titubant à sa voiture, pataugeant sous la pluie. Il est rentré sans sa maison et a réussi à monter les escaliers, rampant dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit, apportant ses genoux trempés sur sa poitrine. Et c'est alors que Blaine a commencé à vraiment pleurer, chaque partie trembla alors qu'il sanglota. La douleur était extrêmement apparente maintenant, car, avec chaque souffle tremblant, il tremblait alors qu'il sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine en essayant de remplir le trou qui ne serait jamais rempli de nouveau. Après un certain temps, probablement après que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus pleurer, Blaine s'endormit, recroquevillé en boule. Dans son poing était la chaîne en or que Kurt lui avait donné auparavant.

Blaine se réveilla plus tard, quand il faisait encore sombre, probablement tôt le matin. Il était engourdi lorsqu'il enleva son uniforme souillé et mis des vêtements normaux. Ce sentiment d'engourdissement serait toujours là sans Kurt. La peine derrière elle est la pire partie. Le trou qui ne sera jamais rempli, peu importe à quel point il pourra essayer. Bien sûr, il pourrait s'habituer à ça, mais à chaque battement tendu de son cœur, lui rappelait constamment le vide à l'intérieur.

La douleur - le vide - devait finir. _**Kurt, mon amour**_ pensa Blaine, _**Je serai couché près de toi ce soir**_.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

M. Schuester rappela rapidement à sa dernière heure de cour, l'examen qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine, alors que ses élèves se précipitèrent rapidement dans sa classe, aussi situé sur le prochains week-end pour se concentrer davantage. Il soupirait, car il avait de la chance si l'un d'eux l'avait entendu. Leurs notes devraient certainement refléter si ils l'ont entendu ou pas.

Il rassembla ses affaires et fit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau pour un travail de fin de journée avant qu'il ne quitte aussi le bâtiment pour un week-end très attendu. Mis à part la panne de courant, sa journée n'a pas été si extraordinaire. Il a enseigné ses cours de la même manière que précédemment, grondant les mêmes étudiants que d'habitude, et s'installa pour son club sandwich au déjeuner comme d'habitude. Il dû redémarrer son ordinateur quand il est arrivé, bien sûr, mais il s'assis dans sa chaise en jouant avec sa pendule de Newton alors qu'il attendait. Quand son ordinateur s'alluma, il était déjà connecté et son email était ouvert.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. _**Le message d'erreur**_. Le message rassurant Blaine que Kurt allait bien et qu'ils pourraient enfin être ensemble clignotait maintenant sur l'écran de M. Schuester - une bombe à retardement en colère, rouge, horlogère à la fois pour la vie de Kurt et Blaine. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se leva et commença à arpenter et à réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire.

Mlle Pillsbury passa la tête dans le bureau de M. Schuester, lui demandant s'il était prêt à y aller. Elle dû se répéter parce que M. Schuester était trop occupé à marmonné pour ce qu'il fallait faire pendant alors qu'il arpentait. Aller et retour. "Chéri, tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Emma, je dois réparer quelque chose maintenant. Je vais devoir te retrouver à la maison." M. Schuester saisi sa veste et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi pour faire quoi que ce soit?" Ses yeux devenaient inquiets.

"Oui, tout va bien. Mais je dois faire quelque chose pour m'assurer que ça reste ainsi." Il l'embrassa de nouveau et sortit en courant du bâtiment.

* * *

Lorsque M. Schuester conduit dans l'allée de chez Blaine, son cœur battait la chamade. Il couru jusqu'au porche et frappa avec force. Quand personne ne répondit, il tenté de sauter et de regarder à travers la fenêtre ci-dessus. Les rideaux étaient tirés dans toutes les fenêtres, et il ne vit aucun signe de vie nulle part.

Il était vraiment nerveux maintenant. Il couru jusqu'à l'arrière-cour à la recherche d'une fenêtre ouverte quand il en vit une. Il réussi à se hisser maladroitement sur un rebord qui lui permis l'accès à la fenêtre du deuxième étage (piétinant certaines des fleurs des Anderson dans le processus). En regardant attentivement, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre appartenant à un adolescent.

Le lit était soigneusement fait et le placard était plein de pantalons et de chemises soigneusement plié. Il y avait un objet blanc crémeux objet comme bloc-note sur la table de chevet et une fleur rouge couché à côté. M. Schuester était trop loin pour lire ce qui était écrit, mais ses yeux ont louché et fait un seul mot dans le coin inférieur droit. Il s'agissait généralement d'un mot écrit avec attention, mais cette fois, il était évident que la main était très instable. Griffonné dans ce coin au stylo à bille était le mot M. Schuester espérait ne serait pas là:

 **~ Blaine**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Il était presque minuit quand David Karofsky arriva à l'église. Il décida, qu'à cette heure, il serait mieux pour lui d'entrer par l'arrière. De cette façon, il pourrait être aussi discret que possible - mettre les fleurs sur le cercueil de Kurt, en disant quelques mots, et partir avant que quelqu'un ne sache où il se trouve. Il commença à marcher vers la façade du bâtiment, mais s'arrêta quand il vit du mouvement. Il se cacha rapidement dans un buisson voisin.

"Jeff, merci pour le trajet, mais je dois le faire seul. Tu as été un grand ami pour moi. Essaye de de faire en sorte que je te manques pas trop."

"Blaine, tu ne peux pas m'attendre -"

"Mais je le fais." Blaine soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jeff, le réduisant au silence. "S'il te plaît j-juste va t'en et laisse moi." Blaine relâcha sa main de Jeff et recula d'un pas, enveloppant son visage dans l'ombre.

Jeff hocha la tête à contrecœur et lui donné un regard 'au revoir pour toujours', et se tourna pour revenir au parking. Cependant, Blaine était son meilleur ami. Il ne partirait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Blaine n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il se cacha derrière un buisson situé à un angle convenable par rapport à la porte.

Karofsky regarda l'échange tranquillement de sa cachette, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il baissa les yeux dans l'obscurité alors qu'il essaya de placer le nom de Blaine. Il du couvrir sa bouche de son halètement. C'était ce misérable Warblers - celui qui avait assassiné le seul frère de Kurt, Finn. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Vient-il faire du mal à Kurt même après qu'il soit mort?

"Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Regardez ce que nous avons ici," dit Karofsky aussi fier qu'il pouvait, sortant de sa cachette. "Tu viens faire du mal à Kurt, même après qu'il soit mort? Tu as beaucoup de culot, hobbit. Je t'ai attrapé maintenant, alors pourquoi tu ne facilites pas ça pour tous les deux?" Il sortit un poignard brillant "- et être bon?"

Blaine fit un pas en arrière dans l'obscurité. "Dave, qu -?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je suis venu voir Kurt avant de ne plus jamais le voir. Mais apparemment, je suis venu ici pour t'empêcher de lui faire encore plus de mal. Il est mort, Anderson. Tu ne peux plus lui faire de mal. Et il semble que tu le verras bientôt aussi."

"Je vais mourir, David, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici. Mais s-s'il te plaît, va t-en et laisse-moi décider mon sort! S-S'il te plaît Dave , ne me met pas en colère. Je ne veux pas faire autre chose que je regretterai."

"Nan, je ne pense pas. Tu en as assez fait à Kurt et ses amis en étant même un Warblers en premier lieu." Karofsky s'avança vers Blaine, son couteau à la main. Il brillait au clair de lune.

Blaine fut plus rapide car il esquiva rapidement le coup. Il mis ses mains devant lui, en disant: "S'IL TE PLAÎT, David laisse-moi tranquille."

"Tu as commencé, et je finis, Anderson." Karofsky leva considérablement sa lame, probablement pour voir le visage de Blaine quand sa vie lui échappera, alors que Blaine atteignait sa seule défense.

Jeff était dans les buissons et ne pouvait plus supporter de regarder si ça s'avéra être comme la dernière fois qu'il a regardé Blaine se battre. Autant qu'il détestait, il retourna à sa voiture; Il n'allait pas être un autre témoin pour un autre événement terrible impliquant sur son meilleur ami.

Karofsky fut surpris alors qu'il regardait le résultat de l'arme de Blaine. Il baissa son bras, laissant tomber le poignard avec un _tintement_ sur les marches en pierre. L'arme avait fonctionné pour défendre Blaine, peut-être trop bien, car l'abdomen de Karofsky tournait rapidement en rouge profond, perceptible même dans l'obscurité qui les entouraient.

Blaine s'engourdit en trébuchant pour attraper Karofsky lorsqu'il tomba. Il senti qu'il devait dire quelque chose en regardant le jeune homme mourir avant lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Blaine allait bientôt succombé au même sort que lui de toute façon.

"Blaine ..." s'étouffa Karofsky. "S'il te plaît ... donnes-les ... à Kurt." dit-il d'une voix tremblante en poussant le bouquet dans la main de Blaine.

Blaine hocha la tête, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux, mais rien ne sortaient. Il avait tellement pleuré ces derniers temps. Il serra les yeux fermés de Karofsky paisiblement et fait son chemin à l'entrée arrière de l'église.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui a fallu peu de temps pour trouver la chapelle où était Kurt. Le chemin de l'allée était faiblement éclairée et une bougie était perché à la fin - où Kurt était couché. Il marcha lentement, ses chaussures faisant un bruit à chaque pas - chaque pas un peu plus vers la mort. Blaine se sentit paisible alors qu'il s'approchait de Kurt. Huh, alors c'est comme ça, mourir avec ton amour. Blaine serra le poison qu'il avait apporté avec lui dans sa poche.

"Kurt ..." murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Kurt avait l'air plutôt paisible, entouré par l'intérieur moelleux du cercueil. Ses cheveux étaient encore parfaits, comme toujours; Même la mort ne pouvait pas nuire à ça. Il portait une expression sereine - Blaine pensait qu'il semblait comme s'il pourrait être en train de dormir, même. "J'ai fait tant de choses terribles, Kurt." Les larmes des yeux de Blaine commencèrent à tomber maintenant. Ils tombèrent en cascade sur ses joues, atterrissant un peu sur sa bouche. Il lécha le liquide salé, essayant de se rappeler quel goût il avait. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il avait oublié. Sa respiration était plutôt tremblante alors qu'il posa sa main sur la joue de Kurt. "Mon amour. Kurt, _**tu**_ es m-mon tout. J'aurais dû te dire plus souvent combien tu veux dire pour m-moi." Il pleura plus fort quand il réalisa la température du visage de Kurt - chaud. "Oh Kurt, même la mort ne peut pas te priver de ta beauté et de ta perfection." Il couru légèrement ses doigts sur les lèvres délicates de son mari, qui étaient roses et vif. Il pensa à Finn, et combien Kurt l'aimait en tant que frère, malgré son tempérament et sa stupidité occasionnelle. La seule chose que Blaine pouvait faire pour Finn était maintenant de tuer l'homme qui l'a assassiné - lui-même. "Je serai bientôt là, Kurt," dit Blaine, caressant les cheveux de Kurt.

Il regarda autour de lui pour la dernière fois, en appréciant les sens qu'il a pris pour acquis toute sa vie. Il frotta son pouce au bord de la mâchoire de Kurt, sous son oreille, tout en absorbant la douceur de sa peau. Blaine sentait l'essence de la bougie, car elle n'avait pas été éteinte il y a plus de quelques heures. Il enterra son visage dans la poitrine de Kurt, respirant l'odeur familière et apaisante. Blaine appuya ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt avec tendresse, et, quand il s'éloigna, une larme tomba au bout du nez sur la joue de Kurt. Blaine tint la main de Kurt, et avec son autre main, il apporta le flacon mortel à ses lèvres et le bu. Ce fut une sensation de bouillonnement étrange, pas douloureux du tout. _Et donc, avec un baiser de la mort, je meurs_. la main de Blaine se glissa hors de Kurt alors qu'il tomba à côté du cercueil de son amour.

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla, il faisait sombre - il devait cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il vit qu'il était placé dans un cercueil et frémit quand il compris. Il s'assit et vit aussitôt une masse sombre à côté de lui sur le même piédestal sur lequel était le cercueil. C'était Blaine, son mari.

Kurt apporta ses mains sur son visage et couvrit sa bouche alors qu'il eut le souffle coupé. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, comme si, lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, il s'agissait d'une hallucination. Quand il vit que se n'en était pas une, il porta sa main à sa poitrine, essayant de se calmer suffisamment pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue de Blaine. "Blaine ..." réussi t-il à étouffer alors que les larmes commencèrent à tomber. Il vit un flacon de verre que Blaine serrai dans la main. Poison, en déduit Kurt alors qu'il sortit légèrement. Et pas une goutte laissé pour qu'il puisse boire aussi. Le cœur de Kurt commença à souffrir encore plus.

Sentant le visage de Blaine, il remarqua qu'il était encore assez chaud. Il traça la forte mâchoire de Blaine et frissonna quant il brossa ses lèvres. Elles étaient encore chaudes aussi. _Peut-être qu'il y a encore du poison sur la bouche de Blaine_ , pensa Kurt, en se penchant sur le mur du cercueil vers Blaine. Il embrassa Blaine sur les lèvres pour tenter d'absorber de ce peu, même minime, de ce liquide qui pourrai s'être attarder. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il sanglota quand il se rendit compte que Blaine avait bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Kurt sortit du cercueil et se déplaça au-dessus de Blaine. Il essaya de déboutonner le col de la chemise de Blaine, exposant sa poitrine nue et la chaîne en or du collier que Kurt lui avait offert. Kurt posa ses lèvres sur le collier, reposant sur le cœur silencieux de Blaine. Il atteint sous son propre blazer, en retirant son propre collier. En le tenant en face de Blaine, ils sautèrent magnétiquement ensemble. Kurt n'a jamais eu la chance de le montrer à Blaine. Kurt posa ses lèvres sur les mots accolés, ' _ **pour toujours**_ ' et ' _ **toujours**_ '.

Kurt est resté posé là pendant un certain temps, pleurant et accroché à Blaine tout le temps. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux gélifiés de Blaine, le long des os de la joue de Blaine, et sur la poitrine de Blaine, tout en essayant de se rappeler tout autour de lui. l se redressa lentement après un certain temps, en se frottant les yeux de ses larmes tendues, quand il vit un éclat d'argent de quelque chose au clair de lune. Kurt s'approcha et l'examina. C'était une arme à feu. Blaine doit l'avoir amené au cas où le poison ne fonctionnerait pas. Kurt cligna des yeux en essayant de voir à tavers ses larmes. Blaine avait décider qu'il ne sortirait pas vraiment de cette église. _Pas sans moi_ , pensa Kurt, l'agitant légèrement entre ses doigts.

Il se retourna et revint vers Blaine. Il se mit à côté de lui et relia leurs chaînes ensemble une fois de plus. Amenant l'arme à son cœur, après avoir pris un dernier regard autour de lui et vers Blaine, il appuie sur la gâchette. Kurt s'écroula, sa tête sur le cœur de Blaine.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

 _ **Épilogue**_

M. Schuester fut le premier à l'église le lendemain matin. Il rassembla tout le monde qu'il pouvait qui étaient aimés de Kurt et Blaine. Les New Directions étaient rassemblées d'un côté, et les Warblers de l'autre. Il y avait une ligne définitive entre les blazers marine et les vêtements de rue occasionnels. Les familles de Kurt et Blaine étaient également là, restant dans leurs propres domaines. Chaque personne maintenaient sa distance de Kurt et Blaine, mais plus encore, se tenait à distance des autres appartenant à la communauté opposée. M. Schuester se tenait au pied des marches devant où Kurt et Blaine se tenaient, en regardant de chaque côté de lui. C'était comme s'il y avait une barrière invisible qui sépare les différentes personnes. Mais combien sont-ils vraiment différents? Ce sont tous des personnes, n'est-ce pas? Il remarqua que Sam et Mike se serraient les uns les autres, n'étaient pas très différentes des deux Warblers, dont il ne pouvait pas placer les noms, qui s'étreignaient. La façon dont chaque groupe tenait ses proches et ses amis était la même, la forme humaine de la douleur et de la tristesse, tout en essayant d'être fort pour l'autre. Les deux groupes comptaient sur la puissance du toucher. Pour certains, c'était juste une tape sur le dos - un geste réconfortant de savoir que l'un était là pour l'autre. Pour d'autres, c'était une approche plus intime, mais néanmoins elle portait le même lien émotionnel.

"Si je peux avoir l'attention de tout le monde," commença M. Schuester, faisant signe au groupe de personnes devant lui. Eh bien, les _deux_ groupes de personnes en face de lui. Il leurs expliqua tout ce qui était arrivé. Comment Blaine et Kurt étaient tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'il se voyaient secrètement, vivant constamment dans la peur d'être pris. De toute évidence, leur amour était plus fort que toute peur. Comment Blaine et Kurt étaient, et sont toujours amoureux ensemble. Pour toujours et toujours. Il fit une pause, expliquant maintenant la scène actuelle devant eux. "Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Voyez comment la tête de Kurt est posée sur le cœur de Blaine. Le bras de Kurt enroulé autour du torse de Blaine -"

"Mais comment ça peut-il être possible?" l'interrompit un Warblers. "Blaine nous l'aurais dit, non?"

M. Schuester soupira et savait exactement quelle devait être sa réponse. "Regardez autour de vous. Regardez la distance que les deux écoles ont placé entre eux. Si vous étiez Blaine, auriez-vous dit à vos pairs que vous étiez amoureux de quelqu'un qui est allé à l'école ennemie?"

Le Warblers se tut immédiatement. M. Schuester dit aux deux groupes ce qu'il pensait plus tôt, qu'ils sont tous humains et partagent les mêmes émotions humaines de la tristesse et de l'amour.

Jeff s'approcha de M. Schuester et posa sa main sur son épaule. "M. Schuester a raison. Je pense que nous pouvons tous apprendre quelque chose de Blaine et Kurt. J'ai appris comment le véritable amour peut être. _Regardez-les_ si vous ne le croyez pas." Jeff fit signe aux garçons derrière lui.

Rachel leva la tête avec fierté et se dirigea vers l'endroit où M. Schuester et Jeff se tenaient debout. "Je n'ai jamais vu Kurt aussi heureux et rayonnant. Et je suis sûr que, vous Warblers, n'avez jamais vu Blaine aussi heureux. Et c'est stupide que Blaine et Kurt n'aient pas pu nous le dire à nous, leur _famille_." Rachel tendit la main à Jeff, surpris quand il l'a prise.

A ce mouvement, les membres de chaque groupe commencèrent à briser la barrière entre eux. Santana sourit quand un Warblers s'approcha d'elle et proposa de lui faire un câlin. Jeff a fait son chemin pour serrer la main avec plusieurs garçons de McKinley. Alors que chaque personne en rencontrait un autre, ils regardèrent en arrière vers Kurt et Blaine pressé paisiblement ensemble sur cette table. Ils continuèrent de constater de plus amples détails sur la situation: comment les doigts de Kurt se frottaient si légèrement au côté de Blaine, comment la tête de Blaine était tournée vers le cercueil vide sur la table, celui dont Kurt est sorti et comment leurs pieds touchaient légèrement. Ce n'est qu'après que Rachel s'approcha de son meilleur ami et de son mari qu'elle remarqua les chaînes en or, reliées entre elles. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot fragile alors qu'elle le montra au meilleur ami de Blaine, Jeff, qui a ensuite mis ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

Tout le monde remarquèrent comment heureux ils avaient l'air ensemble, malgré la tristesse personnelle qu'ils ressentaient..

 _ **Car il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire qui causa plus de sanglot, de douleur et de peine.**_

 _ **Que celle de Kurt et de son Blaine.**_

 **Fin**


	26. Personnages

**Personnages**

 _ **Blaine Anderson**_ : _Roméo_

 _ **Kurt Hummel**_ : _Juliette_

 _ **Rachel Berry**_ : _La nourrice_

 _ **Mr. Schuester**_ : _Frère Laurent_

 _ **Jeff Sterling**_ : _Benvolio_

 _ **Santana Lopez**_ : _Le père de Juliette_

 _ **Nick Duval**_ : _Mercutio_

 _ **Finn Hudson**_ : _Tybalt_

 _ **David Karofsky**_ : _Le conte Pâris_

 _ **Les New Directions**_ : _Les Capulet_

 _ **Les Warblers**_ : _Les Montaigu_


End file.
